To The Future
by fezakyuu
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto travel to the future through a jutsu Naruto discovers. However, seeing that he and Sasuke are madly in love ten years onwards is not what he expected to see. To make matters worse, they can't figure out how to get back to their own time! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_To The Future..._

SasuNaru? ... You _better_ believe it.

* * *

_I wish baachan would just hurry the hell up... _Naruto thought. He couldn't help but sigh every couple of seconds as he waited in Tsunade's office. He was in the middle of one of her lectures and he'd been mocking and disagreeing with every thing she had to say, but had suddenly been called out during their little spat by one of the ANBU and was now waiting impatiently for her return.

Boredom was quickly setting in and Naruto seriously needed to occupy the spare time he had. As much as he shouldn't, he began exploring Tsunade's office. He opened several of the doors in the room to reveal walk-in cupboards with nothing interesting to view. He browsed the several shelves placed around the room and quickly looked through the cupboards on the walls. There was nothing interesting, or anything he would consider interesting.

The cupboard itself was filled with alcohol bottles and glasses. As for the scroll, which was hidden at the very back, was covered in a layer of dust. It certainly came across as a strange find considering where it was hidden; it had probably never even been looked at.

He carefully dusted off the scroll and held it across both his hands, simply amazed by it. He wondered what could be written within its creases. As he was about to open it, he was suddenly alerted to the clacking of heels in the hallway outside. He almost dropped the scroll as he fidgeted to hide it on his person as quickly as possible. He shoved the scroll inside his coat and shut the doors to the cupboard only moments before Tsunade entered the room.

She walked straight past Naruto, not at all fazed by his new location in the room. She continued to ignore him even after minutes of being back in the room. Naruto finally decided it was about time to say something, "Uhh..." he paused, not really sure how he should word himself, she didn't look too pleased and he wasn't in the mood to be lectured even further. "Can I go now?" He spoke softly.

"Huh?" She looked up from the piles of work on her desk, "You're still here?" She wondered. "I thought you would've left the moment I was called out." She smirked, knowing she had just wasted some of Naruto's precious time; it was certainly payback for all the times Naruto had caused her trouble.

"Are you kiddin' me?" He realized just then that he probably should have left... "Ahh forget it, I'm going." He quickly turned tail and tried to leave the room as quickly as possible.

"Wait," Tsunade added just seconds before Naruto opened the door to leave, "Sasuke wants to see you tomorrow." She said rather reluctantly.

Naruto quickly turned back to face her, surprise dominating his face, "he's back?" he added, nearly speechless.

"Yes, he is. I've had a word with him and I don't believe he's back here with malevolent motives either." She continued with her work, thinking nothing of Sasuke's unexpected return.

Naruto smiled, "what did he say exactly? Why does he want to see me? I would've though I'd be the _very last _person he'd want to see." He said, which kind of made him feel a little more down about himself.

She shrugged, "I'm not exactly on his favourites list either, he simply said; _I want to see Naruto- tomorrow morning. Tell him or I'll tell him myself. _I'm guessing he would try and escape if you didn't show in the morning; therefore I'll abide by his wishes and allow you to see him. I'll also allow you a few minutes of privacy if he does want to be alone with you. ANBU are currently guarding him in and outside his house, so just let them know if that is the case." She finished.

Naruto was happy with that result, "sounds good to me! Thanks baachan!" He exited the room rather quickly, believing that was the end of their conversation when in fact Tsunade still had much to tell him about Sasuke.

She rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude and reluctantly continued with her work.

_- Naruto POV -_

I was overwhelmed to hear of Sasuke's return to the village he had always belonged in. The simple fact that he had given up on destroying Konoha meant he had changed in some way, or something had changed his mind, it could even be that someone had changed his mind.

None of that matters though; he was finally back home... I can't wait for the day we can go on missions together, showing off our new skills and strengths, protecting and fighting for each other.

Tsunade had neglected to tell me that he was being kept under house arrest. But to be fair- she was probably going to tell me before I ran off, ah well... I'm just really excited to see what's so special about this scroll!

I had heard many ANBU and other shinobi discussing the terms of his house arrest as I passed through the village back home.  
Apparently, only a select few people were allowed to see him, including myself and Sakura. The Uchiha mansion, where he is currently living once again, is completely surrounded by ANBU; he has to be followed wherever he goes inside his own house and if he has to see somebody outside the confines of his own mansion, then he has to be escorted by Tsunade herself.

Still, it all makes me wonder what on earth Sasuke would want to talk about, to me especially. I certainly do hope he doesn't want to speak to me alone. So far every meeting we've had we've always had other people around with us and we've only ever argued.

This could get really awkward, for either us.

_- Normal P.O.V - _

Naruto took the long way home and passed the Uchiha household to confirm what everyone had been saying. There were ANBU guards from corner to corner of the grounds and occupying just about every inch of space that was available. There were so many on the outside that the inside must be packed from wall to wall.

As he passed by the Uchiha grounds and went on to his own apartment, he decided to make a quick stop on the roof to watch the sun slowly set and transform the bright orange sky into dusky blue, glittering with stars.

He checked on the scroll, making sure it was still hidden and concealed on his person. Temptation quickly took hold of all his patience as he ran his fingers up and down the soft paper. He wanted to watch the sunset a little longer, but it was fairly obvious that he was excited from head to toe.

It was obvious that he couldn't wait any longer, he was twitching erratically and becoming increasingly desperate to look over the scroll. He quickly jumped down from his roof and onto his balcony, knowing he always left that particular door open. Within moments, he had his apartment completely locked down, every curtain was closed and every crack filled, nothing could see in or out.

* * *

He decided to wait until near bed time to look at the scroll, that way if the scroll failed to please him- he could just go to sleep instead. By the time he was ready to look at the scroll, he had eaten five cups of ramen, taken a quick shower, slightly cleaned his apartment and was dressed in his pyjamas, near enough ready for bed.

He sat in his bed, with only his bedside lamp turned on... _this is it! _He thought... he really had no idea why he was so hyped about such a thing, but it sure was an interesting object to have hidden in an alcohol cabinet. He slowly removed the red ribbon that kept the scroll closed and delicately opened it, he watched as the title was slowly revealed.

_To The Future:  
A way of travelling forward through time. _

His face dropped and his mouth hung open in shock... was this real?

He scrolled down the page and realized that there wasn't a description of any kind. His toes twitched with excitement and his eyes trailed over the numerous steps that would take the user closer towards getting to the future. There wasn't any kind of description about what the jutsu did exactly or how it worked, but the title was pretty self explanatory, any idiot could tell.

The only problem he could really pick out about this jutsu was the fact that there were so many different hand signs that were needed in order to initiate the leap that it would most likely require to people to recreate the hand signs. Of course, it didn't stop Naruto from trying to learn it.

"This is incredible! I just hope it actually works..." He realized this may just be a fake, but he was constantly reminded of where he found it and the condition it was in, it wasn't much to go on, but it seemed genuine- but who would go to all trouble of making a fake scroll filled with various different hand signs detailing how to perform them and when? ... Yeah, this was probably real.

Naruto placed the scroll in his lap and begun imitating the sign from start to finish. "Okay..." He said, "So I do this," he positioned his fingers in the same way the scroll portrayed, "then this, this, this, and this..." he continued talking to himself, whilst imitating the signs at a very slow pace.

Hours flew by and eventually he got the hang of the sign pattern and was able to imitate the signs at a much faster pace. However, as dawn began to peak in the sky- Naruto realized that this wasn't going to work. He believed that it didn't work before because he was leaving too much a time gap between the signs, but even now when he was able to do the signs straight after each other, it clearly wasn't working.

He was starting to feel disappointed; maybe it wouldn't work after all. Eventually, he ended up passing out just before the sun rose into the sky, the scroll had been torn slightly as he ended up sprawling out across his bed.

Sadly, as the hours went by, it was almost mid day and Naruto was expected elsewhere.

* * *

A certain someone was growing ever impatient, did he not specifically say _morning _to Tsunade and repetitively? There was a reason, at this time of the day; he would have more time to see Naruto compared to any other visitors.

Sasuke was sat on one of the many porches of his mansion, overlooking the still beautifully tended to gardens. His eyes trailed from one ninja to the next, it was like a prison- no, it was a prison... He didn't like how many of them were watching him instead of just gazing aimlessly into the grounds. He had no privacy what so ever, not even a moment to himself.

He didn't exactly invite Naruto around without a reason- oh, there was a _definite _reason. But with all these peeping toms, it was gonna be hard bringing up such a personal and tricky topic. Sasuke suddenly became frustrated and turned his hateful eyes on the ANBU stood a few meters next to the door. "You." He called out, but it was clear that he was already staring right back at him. "Where the heck is Naruto?"

"Um..." It turned out the ANBU closely guarding Sasuke today was a newbie, but extremely talented and very reliable- however, he was a bit of a coward. "N-n-ot sure..." He gulped, pretty loudly; it was weird how he didn't choke on such a monstrous amount of saliva passing down his throat.

"Find him, I'm getting impatient. " He hoped the newbie understood where he was leading, any longer and he would be just about ready to break out and find him himself. The abrupt silence which came afterwards was enough to make even the biggest animals on the planet tremble.

The cowardly ninja gulped once more and quietly exited the room, sooner replaced which a much quieter and far braver ninja, who didn't like to be tormented. The message was quickly passed on and within moments the message had reached Tsunade's ears, although she had no idea where or what Naruto was doing- still the fact that Sasuke was threatening to break out was something she wasn't willing to risk.

She decided to pay Naruto a visit herself, that way she would be able to give him a right beating if this was just a simple case of oversleeping- he was risking the security and safety of the entire village by being a lazy bum.

Within moments, she had reached Naruto's front door. The ANBU, who had already arrived a couple of minutes ago, had broken down the door and were now holding a very sleepy Naruto up.

"Naruto!" She practically screamed, it was way too early for that kind of noise, especially when the noise came from someone like Tsunade. "You were _supposed _to be going round to Sasuke's this morning." Her eyes lowered in even more frustration and anger, she should've known Naruto would do something like this.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of the scroll lay dormant on his bed. She walked over to take a closer look and upon reading the title realized what exactly Naruto had been up to all night. "Where did you get this?" She asked, waving the scroll about in Naruto's face.

"Ummm..." He thought for a moment, what would seem believable? "I found it?" He grinned cheekily, although it didn't come across very well to Tsunade.

"You do realize that this scroll is completely fictitious?" She couldn't help but bring up a smile at that point, if this dummy had spent an entire night trying to learn a technique that was make believe then she really needed to rethink what she already thought about Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head slightly and attempted to wake up a little more so that he could get his point across properly, "but who would go to so much detail to write all those instructions and hand signs if it was fake?" He replied, rather pleased with his retort.

"Even if there is a slight chance that this _is _real, there's still no way to pull it off- this technique would require such a huge amount of chakra that no single human on this planet has."

"Ohhh..." Naruto realized, "that's probably why it never worked," Although it did give him other ideas on how to make it work...

"Now," Tsunade turned away and put the scroll inside her jacket, "quit dawdling and get over to Sasuke's _**asap**_before he goes on a rampage."

Tsunade and her goons quickly disappeared from his apartment, leaving a line of mess in their trail. His already damaged apartment from the break in was gonna be a pain to fix, but would have to be left until he returned from Sasuke's. Since he was in a rush, he was dressed and out of his apartment within minutes and was speedily making his way round to Sasuke's, although almost an hour late.

Half way through the journey, he found himself slowing down- even stopping entirely when he was just around the corner from the Uchiha plot. He was shaking and a little and his palms were sweaty, he was actually nervous about seeing Sasuke.

He always considered Sasuke his best friend, it was unknown if Sasuke felt the same back, but the last time Naruto and Sasuke met wasn't exactly on good terms.

Now that Sasuke was back home, having given up on his previous quest to murder his brother and destroy Konoha; of course Naruto had every right to be worried!

There was only about a million things Sasuke could say to Naruto in the next half hour. Even if this chat turned into a death match between them, he could easily handle Sasuke, although that might only tempt the Tsunade to kill him even more than she already does.

Hell, what did he have to worry about? ANBU were completely surrounding the mansion and Sasuke couldn't do squat. He took a deep breath and decided to walk the rest of the way in order to clear his mind and prepare a couple of insults just in case.

When he finally reached the main doors to the Uchiha compound, his worry resurfaced and a little more strongly that last time, he was finally beginning to feel sick and his head was continuously spinning, how on earth was he this worried?

An ANBU ninja escorted him to Sasuke's room, where said person was currently spending most of his time staring out to his beautiful zen-style garden.

It wasn't until he was stood exactly outside the room that led into Sasuke's room that he felt like turning back, but obviously it was far too late now and even if he did- Sasuke would easily break out just to come and see him- sadly Tsunade would not be lenient with him if he went through with that.

Naruto waited until the door was open wide enough for him to enter. On the other side, Sasuke had yet to notice his presence, believing he was probably just another ANBU ninja. The cowardly ninja was once again stood on his rightful side, however unfortunate it may also be.

"Na-Nar-uto right?" He shook uncontrollably, Naruto peeked an eyebrow, wondering how on earth a ninja as such could be in the ANBU... he must have some amazingly shocking skills.

The ANBU motioned for him to come closer so that they could speak a little more privately. Once they were a little further away from Sasuke's prying ears, the ANBU ninja took sharp breaths in order to calm himself down in order to speak a little more clearly. "Umm, you should probably keep your distance from Sasuke." He was still a little shaky, but at least he was a little calmer.

Naruto remained quiet whilst trying to figure what he meant by that.

"It's not that he's stressed or even angry, it's just you."

That only made Naruto slightly more confused, or in actually, a lot more confused. "Me? What the hell have I done?" He raised his voice a little.

"Nothing!" He shied away a little, "It's just that, well..." he paused to try and think of a better way to word the rest of his sentence. "He was moaning a fair bit in his sleep last night, I thought he was just having a nightmare or something but then your name kind of came up a few times and it led me to believe otherwise."

Naruto didn't particularly understand, he was still a complete stranger to sex and even the references aforementioned, and believably, he was still a virgin. However, in order to get this somewhat awkward and weird conversation over, he nodded and smiled, "don't worry, I'll be juuust fine," he patted the ninja's shoulder almost sarcastically.

Naruto eventually walked over to Sasuke, whilst the ANBU ninja returned to his post in front of the door. He did feel some comfort knowing a person as nice as Naruto was in the room. However, he couldn't exactly shake the ear aching moans he had heard last night whilst on duty...

He joined him outside on the deck overlooking the garden. He sat at a good distance from him just to make sure he could make a quick escape if Sasuke did try and do something.

Neither said a word to each other for at least ten or so minutes. Instead, they sat quietly and admired the beauty of the outside world. Naruto couldn't help but notice how much he had grown, much more than he had himself- even his sense of fashion had changed since the death of Orochimaru, thankfully.

"Naruto..." Sasuke finally spoke up; he had been in some sort of meditative state for a while now in order to keep himself calm before speaking with Naruto. "Why are you so late?" He asked.

"Well..." Naruto begun, "I've been up all night practicing a new jutsu, I think I passed out sometime this morning and slept through my alarm."

"Seriously? I sincerely hope it was worth it." He replied, Sasuke looked over at Naruto, said person on the other hand was a little too nervous to look directly back at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; he could just feel Naruto's desperation to tell him about the technique. "What is it then?" He added.

Naruto finally turned to look at Sasuke, excitement clearly written all over his face, "Well, It's a time travel technique- it's supposed to transport the user to the future." He explained, "I learned all of the hand signs last night but I couldn't get it to work. Then, Tsunade shows up at my house and tells me that this jutsu could never be done because it would require an amount of chakra that no single human on this planet has." He explained, after which he sighed and looked up to the sky outside Sasuke's home… "I'd love to see the future." Thinking about the failure of his efforts and the amount of time he spent trying to perfect the hand signs was only making him feel more and more depressed.

"So would I." Sasuke suddenly spoke up, actually agreeing with Naruto for a change.

Naruto unexpectedly perked up, "I didn't know you cared about seeing such a thing?"

"Of course. Any chance of knowing what will become of my clan and of us I would gladly take."

_Of us? _Naruto thought, wondering what he could of meant- but believing it was probably something to do with their friendship, he assumed just that. "Do you expect us to still be friends in the future?"

_I expect __**us**__ to be a lot more than just friends. _"I hope so," a wicked smile appeared across his face. "Do you seriously want this jutsu to work?"

"Yes! If I could just go a few years in time and see what the future's like for me, for my friends and for all of Konoha, I would happily give anything in return."

It was obvious to everyone, except Naruto- that Sasuke was cooking up a dastardly scheme; he certainly loved the sound of that bargain Naruto just obliviously made. "Listen, I don't know if this jutsu is real or not, but I feel the same way. Together, we have enough chakra to send the entire world back in time."

Naruto could feel excitement welling up even more inside him; he had never seen Sasuke take so much interest in something like this, and hearing his approval of giving this jutsu a try only made him want to try it even more. "But…" Naruto suddenly remembered the original reason why he came round, "wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I did…" Sasuke also remembered, but decided that this seemed much more promising, especially since Naruto made _that _bargain. "But since you are the only person who can come in here and request to be alone with me, we can save it for another day."

Naruto didn't argue with his reasoning and simply turned his entire body to face him, preparing to show him the hand signs. Sasuke immediately did the same, facial expression unchanged. "Okay, so there are ten hand signs and they all represent something different but relevant to the time travel." He quickly performed each one slowly and delicately, making sure Sasuke was able to pick up on the technique right off the bat.

"The first four are day, year, time and destination. The other six are all chakra building hand signs, which I'm guessing help formulate the chakra and build it up enough to create the technique."

"Ahhh…" Naruto realized, it still surprised him how intelligent Sasuke could be, even now. Maybe Naruto was just too dense to understand…

"We must need a significant amount of chakra if six of the hand signs are to build the chakra up." Sasuke added, sounding a little worried.

"Wait, so how would I form the answers to the first four signs?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "you idiot! You don't answer them in signs; you _think _the answer whilst doing the sign. That way, the chakra picks up on your answer and flows it down to your hands for you."

"Ohhh…" Naruto smiled pleasingly, "Should we try it?" He added excitedly.

Sasuke nodded, "We should meditate for a few minutes whilst I stream my chakra into you. We should be able to build up enough chakra just to make sure."

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he begun focusing on drawing in energy from all around him, hoping to build up his chakra a little quicker than usual. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's arm and begun flowing his own chakra into his body at a speedy rate.

He kept tight hold of Naruto, ensuring that he too would be sent to the future when they eventually performed the jutsu. It was obvious that Naruto had practiced this jutsu continuously; he knew the signs so well and performed them so speedily that Sasuke could barely even read them this time.

When Naruto had finished performing all ten signs, he opened his eyes rather abruptly, feeling a sudden jump in the atmosphere. It was if he had, for only a moment, left the world and then suddenly returned- in the exact place as well.

It didn't feel like anything had happened, which was a bit of a let down. Naruto gently shook Sasuke, making said person open his eyes to the world again. He too didn't notice any kind of difference at first- until he turned to face his beautiful garden.

All of the ANBU, each and every one that had been stationed in numerous places inside and out, were now _gone_.


	2. Chapter 2

"It worked…" Sasuke looked around briefly… though there were a few differences to the Uchiha estate.

"Or maybe their all on a lunch break…"

"ANBU don't have lunch breaks you moron" He looked at him displeasingly "Come on, let's check it out"

"Alright…"

They both walked side by side around the Uchiha mansion, it seemed a little dusty, there were certainly more cobwebs than usual and all the furniture had been taken away, even the kitchen was bare.

"Maybe you don't live here anymore… or you've left again" Naruto saddened at the thought.

"I doubt that, even if I tried to leave again, I know you and Sakura would try to stop me and Id probably be killed by the old lady if I did"

"Well… I guess so"

They continued on "Let's take a look outside shall we?" Sasuke said as he opened the front door and was greeted by vast amounts of yellow tape that read 'Keep away, unstable property'

They both looked at each other, gulped and got through the tape, looking at it from outside, it did seem very, very unstable… the roof was collapsing in, walls were cracking and everything just wasn't the same basically… the poor garden looked like it hadn't been attended to for years.

"I guess I don't revive my clan after all" Although Sasuke wasn't really fazed by that fact, he just wanted to lie to Naruto for his own personal reasons.

"I'm sure your working on it, I mean… maybe you just didn't want to stay here any longer… you know with all the memories and stuff, I think knowing you… you might have wanted to bring up a family else where, you know… start fresh"

Naruto was being very… calm and smart for some reason, did he feel a little jealousy or something just in case Sasuke had started his own family for the sake of his clan? But what on earth would jealousy have to do with being calm and smart… but it's usually how he'd act as Sasuke had noticed when Naruto was jealous.

"I know, but in tradition I would have kept it here even with the daunting memories this place carries..."

"Well… maybe you moved, I mean… look at the house" Naruto watched Sasuke walk out towards the gate and sooner followed, taking one last look at the mansion and then taking a look around the new Konoha, which in all honesty didn't seem that different.

"Well… it kind of looks the same…" he said

"Hn" He walked forward letting Naruto followed slowly behind. "Let's go to Ichiraku, shall we?"

Naruto's eyes widened in happiness "You mean that?!" He smiled

"Well… since you love Ichiraku so much, maybe that's the one place we can find you now, right?"

"Ohhh" Naruto finally caught on… it wasn't for food, it was so they could find him and maybe Sasuke…

***

_- Sasuke P.O.V -_

So as far as I or we… could tell… if Naruto even could tell, Konoha did seem somewhat different, there was a lot of changes to houses, most seemed a little too modern, if anyone from our time saw this new Konoha, it would certainly seem different to anyone of them, except Naruto who has been complaining for the past ten minutes that there should be flying ninja and talking animals… if he expects the future to be like that then I don't even want to hear his theory on the past.

But, we're currently heading to Ichiraku, It's not exactly my favourite place but if Naruto from the future is there, then maybe I'm there too… since I was going to tell him how I felt when he came round to the estate before, but this jutsu that he discovered is probably the most worth while thing yet, all in all, I really want to know how things turn out… and If I ever do tell him… I'd certainly be ashamed if I didn't.

And plus… there's Sai aswell… I know for a fact he likes Naruto, he just shows him the horrible way by making fun of him and tormenting him… If anything, I'd never let him go anywhere near Naruto, me being around or not, like I'd let my Naruto go anywhere near that pale freak. _**He drives me insane!  
**_  
I recognise this part of Konoha, we're almost there, even if some of the surrounding buildings have changed and maybe a few of the shops have been upgraded, the roads are exactly the same… it also brings me to wonder if that old hag is still alive…

_- Normal P.O.V -_

When they reached Ichiraku, and were stood right in front of it… Naruto was close to almost death or pure harmony in the least… The once favourable ramen restaurant of Naruto's was now completely different, it was much larger… occupying most space surrounding it, the colour scheme was more redder and used some browns and the worst fact was that it had been renamed to 'Ayame Ramen' so that mostly indicated that it had been taken over fully by the old man's (Or Teuchi's) daughter.

But Since Naruto remembered her name, he guessed it couldn't have been that bad, although she did at one point change the ramen bar into a Tsukemen bar… which very much annoyed Naruto, she did after a while go back to the original. But seeing that the bar had been renamed mean't two things… Teuchi had either retired or…

_No! It can't be true! _When Naruto thought about it long enough he was about to run in and see for himself… but the back of his jacket was firmly being gripped on by Sasuke and he was pulled back and away from the Ramen restaurant. _Damn… that old man used to make the best ramen in the entire world…  
__  
_"Naruto, don't get ahead of yourself" Sasuke said, interrupting his deep thinking… however deep he had to go to think "You have to remember that this is the future and we're from the past, we can't be seen or else people will get suspicious"

"So, what are we going to do, we have to at least try and find me…"

"I know, we'll just have to wait"

So at that, the two boys waited down an alley across from Ayame ramen, Sasuke doubted they'd be waiting for ages since lunch time was almost over and it didn't take Naruto that long to eat the stuff.

It was only a few minutes later when Naruto, ten years later appeared out from the restaurant, laughing away and following behind him was Sasuke, which was a big relief to the younger version indeed.

They both looked at each other then looked back at their ten year older selves. Naruto was still shorter than Sasuke, but his hair was as blonde as ever and much resembled his fathers, his figure was quite skinny but was a little more feminine than what he looked like now, even the younger Sasuke couldn't wait to have that when he was older… and said Sasuke, the older one… still had his dark, mid-length, spiky hair which is how he preferred it, he was still pretty skinny but he could notice some muscles peeking through at the arms and stomach. They both thought that the older versions of themselves certainly looked… very sexy. (I'll leave you lot to imagine how there clothes will look…)

They watched them leave the restaurant side by side and stop metres away from where they were, they were silent but they'd picked up talking as they grew closer to the younger Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke ducked a little further into the valley, but just enough to see what they were doing and what they were talking about.

"Thanks again, Sasuke-kun" Naruto smiled, younger Sasuke was surprised he was still treating Naruto to ramen, then and now!

"You owe me… Usuratonkachi"

The older Naruto powted heavily "The usual I guess?"

"There's nothing else I'd ask for" He plainly said with a smirk curving his lips, he then gripped hold of Naruto's hand and pulled him into an alley right next to them, the younger Sasuke and Naruto became intrigued and silently followed stopping just at the edge of the alley they had gone down, leaning slightly over so their heads just peeked round the corner.

Seriously… they were not prepared for what they saw; well Sasuke did see it happening at some point… hell he wanted it to happen! But Naruto… let's just say it wasn't something he expected in the least, although Sasuke was very persuasive, as he just witnessed, the older Naruto seemed very submissive to Sasuke, like he'd ever want to be like that!

The older Sasuke was pinning the older Naruto up against the wall, their hands heavily locked and their mouths intertwined, younger Sasuke even noticed some tongue action happening.

Literally, he had a little moment where he was aloud to praise himself, _Go me! _He thought, of course, saying that out loud would certainly disturb Naruto and alert the other two down the alley.

The older Sasuke released his grip on one of Naruto's hands and roughly gripped the hair on Naruto's head, probably to add some extra pleasure apart from the kiss, although it did seem like Sasuke was being rough enough from their angle.

Since Naruto was leaning so far forward, he ended up tripping over his own feet and face planting the floor; the older two immediately stopped and looked in their direction.

Sasuke didn't have time to conceal himself and Naruto was screaming and shouting, blaming Sasuke that he tripped over.

The older two untangled themselves from each other and looked at them, "Cosplayers?" The older Naruto asked.

"Why would they cosplay as us from like… ten years ago? They're probably just impersonators"

"Well what should we do, Sasuke-kun?

Once the younger Naruto was back on his feet and had dusted himself off, the four studied each other until the older versions walked forward towards them.

"You've got to be fakes, but we'll test you anyway…" The older Sasuke said

"We'll ask you a question that between us should know" Naruto added.

The younger ones nodded.

The older Sasuke chose to whisper his into the younger one's ear… "Who is the one person that I'll never… _ever _let close to Naruto?" The older version must have known how much love at that age the younger Sasuke would have felt, it would have compared to nothing, loving him maybe even more than he looked up to his own brother.

This was the easiest answer of all "Sai" He whispered, there was just simply no competition in who Sasuke hated Naruto being around, even Hinata, who loved Naruto to the ends of the earth was sort of okay in Sasuke's eyes, but that would still never allow her to become close or fulfil that dream of being with him.

The older Sasuke's eyes widened and he came face to face with his younger counterpart, the older Sasuke looked at Naruto who then asked his question "How many times do I eat ramen a day?"

"Three times… breakfast, lunch and dinner!" And yet his figure was still perfect…

It left both the adults completely gormless.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that we're from the past" The younger Sasuke added.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short, but Im not too well today, I came home from College early and I'm slightly dizzy, so sorry in advance if there are any mistakes because I don't beta my stories. :)


	3. Chapter 3

They still continued to study each other; however the older two just couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"From the past?!" The older Naruto exclaimed… where they really being serious, even though… when he tested his younger self before, he had answered correctly, and the question Sasuke had asked his younger self, was no doubt about him, which is why he whispered it…

"Naruto found a jutsu and we decided to pay you a visit whilst we were here"

"A jutsu? Let me guess… a time travelling one?" Older Sasuke added as if he already knew about it.

"Yeah… why?" The younger Naruto replied

"Oh yeah, Naruto found it when I returned to Konoha ten years ago, but we didn't use it"

"Really?" Younger Sasuke stopped to think "Hang on… so if we used it and you didn't then…" confusion occurred in Sasuke's brain… that was never supposed to happen, Sasuke always knew what he was doing…

The adults looked at each other and then back down at them "Why don't we sit down and talk" Older Sasuke abruptly added.

"More ramen?" Who else could suggest such a thing?

***

The four were sat at a table back inside Ayame Ramen, luckily nobody had said anything and had even passed them off as 'their children' however that was possible…

Older Sasuke and Naruto were sat on the opposite side of the younger two. Both Naruto's happily scoffing the lovely food, while the Sasuke's just stared at them in somewhat delight, they were equally thinking the same thing… such dirty minds.

There was silence sustainable among them, nobody knew where to begin talking… well it should have been the adults explaining really, they had a lot to say… and Naruto certainly wanted to know what before was all about, the younger one that is…

But it was the younger Sasuke who broke the silence and halted the scoffing both Naruto's were doing, If his older self and older Naruto had been kissing, then they had most probably already had sex… so he needed to ask the major question that had been plaguing him for a good few minutes "Who's seme?" Older Naruto literally chocked on his food and looked over at the younger Sasuke and then back at his Sasuke who took the situation into his own hands.

"That's… really none of your business" He said bluntly… Both Naruto's, now happy, continued eating and since they were so distracted they hadn't noticed the older Sasuke lean slightly over the table and screamed a whisper "What do you take me for?!"

"So what? …You?"

"Like I'd ever be the Uke…"

_Oh yeah! _He allowed that other small moment of happiness in his mind, he settled back down into his chair and watched his Naruto scoff down the rest of the ramen, but he could learn so much about Naruto from the older Sasuke… maybe he could ask a few things later in private…

"So…" he began, turning his head from Naruto to his older self "Are you two like… together, in a relationship sort of thing?"

The two adults abruptly looked at each other, only… Naruto was blushing and Sasuke tried to keep a straight face "Yes, and we have been for quite some time" He did seem rather proud about it, was it that long?

"How long?" He shot back… He should have already known the answer to that but maybe it was different than what he thought…

"The second day I was back in Konoha" Just as the younger one predicted, so it worked out after all… he hoped.

Younger Naruto shot up his head from the ramen bowl "But that's today and we're ten years ahead in the future so that means…"

"Yep" The older Naruto cut him off "Today's are ten year anniversary" He said smiling with his mouth still packed with ramen.

Flabbergasted wasn't even enough to describe how the youngens felt at that moment, although Sasuke was more than pleased… they had lasted ten years and who knew how long they'd continue to last, but it was incredible to hear.

But Naruto finally caught on… the reason why it was today being their anniversary "Wait, we came to the future today and it was the second day Sasuke was back in Konoha" He slowly turned his head to look over at Sasuke who was blatantly blushing beneath that long dark hair of his, even if his head was titled downwards "So that's why you wanted to talk to me" He said in a saddened voice.

Naruto slowly arose from the table and with a quick flash ran from the table towards the exit, the two adults looked at each other and the older Sasuke motioned for his love to follow him, it was obvious he needed a little help understanding, just as he did back then.

The two Sasuke's remained at the table, staring each other out, but as soon as both Naruto's were out of sight, the real chatting begun…

"So have you proposed yet?" The younger one asked.

"Well, I was going to…" he paused "But you came along and ruined the moment…" he actually thought how it was good that they came just in time… "Although, if you hadn't of come and interrupted us, I might have ended up ripping his pants off... if you catch my drift…"

He nodded…god, was it just him or did he turn out to be some really horny person in the future? Not that he couldn't say he liked it, in fact… he loved it. "Are you going to propose to him anyway?"

"Of course, maybe later though when we get some… 'ahem..' private time… But I only want to propose to him on this day because it's a really special day to us…"

"I can see why…"

There was one thing he didn't understand though, but maybe this Sasuke already knew the answer to it, being much older and such.

"How did you come to realise you liked Naruto, I mean… I know we're the same but… I don't know… the love is there but I just don't understand it"

He smirked "You're not expected to, I didn't when I first told him how I felt, I mean… it was just literally how I felt, you're only sixteen and emotions and hormones really mean something at that age so when you come to like someone deeper than anyone you've ever liked, you'll blame it on your hormones and these crazy feelings you get, but when you think about it long enough and really look at it properly, you'll understand why you fell for them… trust me, even though I knew I was _heavily_ in love with him, it was two years after we'd been together that I realised _why_ I was so in love with him, and it wasn't just the sex either that made me think that" He paused.

This was all making sense to Sasuke, but whether he'd make something out of it or whether he'd come to terms with it all depended on time, Naruto had just literally walked out… so it wasn't a good start.

"I thought I only wanted Naruto at first because his body was just… amazing, the amount of times I had seen him practically half naked, it was incredibly hard to keep my hands to myself and to not doing anything to him… he's so vulnerable" He smirked, how vulnerable indeed.

He knew the young Sasuke would understand but who wouldn't though! Naruto appealed to the Uchiha's because he was very powerful, but Sasuke didn't just like him because of that… he was a very innocent person, cute, sweet, childish and a total uke perfect for the Uchiha boy, but of course… his love spread deeper than that of those foundations.

"And the fact that I couldn't have him was even more depressing and the more I thought about him the more I wanted him and that's when these feelings developed towards him, but like I said, after the first two years, It just wasn't about the sex anymore, It was just about him and I only wanted to be with him"

Was young Sasuke crying?!!

"Don't cry, Uchiha's don't cry" The older one added boldly, slapping him out of his tears.

But seriously, Sasuke had never, ever heard anything so beautiful… "Why did it take you two whole years to realise it wasn't all about the sex!" He partially screamed, forgetting that beautiful speech his older self just gave… Naruto was amazing and nobody could ever just want him for sex!

"Dude, you haven't had sex with him yet… and when you do… you'll know my friend, you'll fully understand" Did Sasuke just say dude?!… As younger Sasuke looked at the older form of himself, he was clearly fantasising about Naruto, seriously dribble ran down his lips in gushes.

"Can't you just tell me now anyway?"

"No… If I do, you'll totally regret me ever telling you, it's an experience you have to have for yourself" He was being undeniably serious.

With a short flick of his hair he let it go… "Fine, so anyway… moving on, I guess I understand now… but did Naruto walk out when you first told him?"

"Of course, I had to create a shadow clone and follow him around for the whole day, he finally caved in and allowed a couple of first dates, which he even admitted to being 'the best dates he'll ever have' so since then we've naturally said today was our anniversary because it was when I first told him how I felt"

"I see, but Naruto's a bit of an Usuratonkachi… what if he doesn't want this…"

"No, trust me… he'll cave, he secretly likes you as Naruto admitted to me about a week after we started going out"

_That bastard! Why's he going so far out of his way to avoid me then! That stupid… motherduckin dode… _Sasuke looked around the restaurant at the various people chatting, he recognised some of them and others he'd never seen before… probably new comers, in fact while he was on that topic… "So where is everyone nowadays? Like Sakura and..." He paused and lowered his tone "Sai…"

"Well, Sakura left a few years ago, a shame really… I was actually starting to get more annoyed with her and I was coming up with more secret insults that she didn't catch onto"

_I have to admit, I am really amazing. _The younger Uchiha thought…

"But, she's been gone for about five years now, left to study other countries medical jutsu… she's almost as good as the old hag"

"So she's still alive is she?"

"Of course"

"Does she even know about you and Naruto…? I mean she is pretty close to him"

"Oh yeah, she's knows alright, It wasn't pretty when she found out though" He really didn't want remember it, but he knew he'd ask about it anyway…

"What happened?"

"A house arrest for one year and no contact what so ever with Naruto, I don't even know how I managed to cope, I had to send shadow clones out in disguise so I could have my fill… but it just wasn't the same" He paused "I actually worried a lot of the time about him being okay and stuff, I didn't want anything to happen and after about five, six months I had completely lost my mind from not seeing him and I was becoming desperate so I requested to see Tsunade to talk her out of it"

"And…?"

"She gave in when Naruto appeared through her office door and just immediately ran up to me, hugged me, kissed me and started acting all 'uke' on me, once again… hard not to refuse the offer"

"So she allowed it?"

"Of course, but she said that we'd have tell all of our friends and neighbours otherwise we wouldn't be able to cope, some people agreed, some people disagreed like Sakura, Hinata and of course… Sai"

They shared a 'eww' of disgust even from the utterance of his name.

"So where is the wannabe vampire?"

"Oh, I managed to convince the ANBU that he become a full-time spy, he's always out on missions and barley has time to visit…" There it was that legendary Uchiha grin, so evil but quite addictive, Naruto certainly liked it.

"That's good, I was starting to wonder when he'd take the hint and get lost"

"I know, there was no way in hell I would let that daft freak near my Naruto…"

They shared a small chuckle among Uchiha's.

"What about Hinata?"

"Well, she isn't so much of a 'threat' anymore, now that she knows me and Naruto are together, she's moved on"

"Do you think Naruto ever liked her?"

"I doubt it, she even confessed to him at one point, but he turned her down… god knows how she got over it"

"Hn"

The older adult noticed Sasuke looking a little down… even though he seemed much happier back a few minutes ago, what could have made him turn sad all of a sudden… "What's wrong?" He asked

"Naruto" Was his only answer…

* * *

Good? Bad? Or what? Please tell me! ;) Much more to come! And thanks for all the reviews so far… you are very much loved, x)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Naruto walked side by side, Older Naruto had been telling his younger self about how everyone was… the fact that Sakura had left to learn new medical jutsu, how Sai had unexpectedly left without any reason at all and that Teuchi had unfortunately passed on.

They sat on the stone bench where they had back in the day posed as Sasuke to find out how Sakura really felt… ah those where the days.

The young blonde seemed heavily down… or at least thinking hard… so the older one had to make him understand otherwise this future would never exist if Naruto ended up with someone else, which is why he decided on not telling him that Hinata had confessed to him.

"I guess that came as a bit of a shock, ne?" He asked quietly.

Naruto nodded in reply and said "I would never have guessed he felt that way"

"Well… we are Naruto after all… of course we would have never guessed it, incase you didn't notice… we are a little dim" saying that seemed to cheer him up a little further, at least he was understanding.

"That's true I guess… but I just don't get what I'm supposed to feel, am I happy he's told me or am I sad?"

"Well, I was in the same position as you are now ten years back, I didn't know If I was sad or happy… and naturally I came to the conclusion that I was both… because believe it or not I liked him, I was just heavily denying it to myself because there was some pride getting stuck in the way"

"Pride?"

"The fact that we used to count Sasuke as a rival, that we always wanted to be better than him… but I gave up on that the moment I realised I was unmistakably in love with him" He looked like he was dreaming out to the stars remember that memorable day he told Sasuke how he felt.

"Really?"

He nodded smiling "And now I can't even stand to be apart from Sasuke, even at this moment… I wish he was sat here beside me, he always gets to me in everyway and if it wasn't for me allowing that first date then who knows where I would have ended up…" He paused "By the end of that first week, I told him how I really felt and he was over the moon and since then I've _never_ once regretted telling him"

"Wow… Is that how I really feel?"

"Well, you have to think about it like I did… I mean we did spend almost two years of our life devoted to bringing him home, that said an awful lot to some people, except it took me a while to realise why I did it exactly… I wasn't doing it because I made a promise to Sakura or anything like that, it was because I really missed him and I couldn't stand him being out of the village and away from my side, he even admitted too… that leaving was the hardest thing he could ever have done because it mean't leaving me behind"

_Is that really how I feel… it's all making sense though… so it must be how I feel… oh god, I love Sasuke…_"If you didn't notice it, we are the reason Sasuke finally came back… he realised what a terrible mistake he had made and he immediately returned without thinking it through"

Naruto finally understood fully… it wasn't right of him to have walked out before… but he was confused and this conversation with his future self had really opened up his eyes… and now he understood that aching feeling to be around Sasuke at every opportunity, why he felt a constant need to have Sasuke next to him no matter what… why when Sasuke was gone for two whole years… he felt like crying every day and he never knew why.

"Thanks, for everything… I guess"

"Anytime… there's plenty of things for you to yet discover, ten years of things to be exact"

Younger Naruto smiled and brought his legs up onto the bench and rested his chin upon his knees, now that that was out of the way… he could ask others things. "Remember what my Sasuke asked before… about who was seme…"

"Oh…" He paused to scratch the back of his head, squinting his eyes and grinning sheepishly "I guess you want to know…"

Naruto faced him and nodded… prepared for whatever the outcome may be…

"Well, I've only ever been seme _once_"

_I guess that's not so bad… __**although**__… _he interrupted his thoughts "How many times exactly have you had sex?"

"Well… Sasuke likes to have it on a regular basis…" Younger Naruto heard the gulp, it was loud and daunting… it meant something bad even to a dimwit like him…

"Meaning….?"

"Once, if not twice a day"

Jeeez, how was this guy still able to walk?! The young blonde almost passed out from hearing such words… "So let me get this straight… for the past ten years, you've had sex once or at least twice a day… and you've only been seme once… which was when exactly?"

"About three years ago on my birthday, it was bad times…"

"How, may I ask?"

"We got a little drunk on my birthday and I somehow talked Sasuke into letting me try once at being seme, and seriously we kept it at once after that night"

"How come? Was it that bad"

"Let's just say I was way to drunk to tell the difference between his mouth and his ass… after that day I'd much rather be the uke, I mean I do have my share at being on top, even if it hurts… a lot" He gently rubbed his ass remembering them often times when he was on top, it was the only reason the next day he was walking weird and he forced Sasuke to lie to others about it… and seriously some of the things he came up with… "Sasuke didn't really mind though which was great to hear because I really screwed up at being the seme that night… but I don't think he's ever going to tell anyone that I was seme for that night, I think it would hurt his pride"

"But still, I don't see how uke is better"

"It suits us far better… I mean come on… we're cute" He grinned, how hard was that not to admit for such a boy like Naruto… skinny, sexy to most, bright and vibrant blue eyes with spiky blonde hair… it was attractive most of all to Sasuke. "So just let Sasuke have his fun… you'll understand what I mean when being the uke is better when it comes round to your first time"

Naruto nodded in agreement "I'll try not to forget it" he smiled… he certainly felt a lot happier, even now he couldn't wait to see Sasuke… "Oh, by the way… does anybody even now about you two?"

"Well… we were doing quite well at keeping it hidden… but Sasuke thought it as a good idea to have some fun while we were in Tsunade's office alone… it was thrilling but not the best idea ever, so since then we try and keep it to secluded places as you saw before"

"Ah… but did she catch you?"

"Of course! She came back in when Sasuke was about to take my pants off… her face looked like it was about to explode that day, she put my Sasu under house arrest" He proper went into a cute voice "And it was for a whole year and he wasn't allowed to see me… I don't know why she actually did such a thing, either she didn't agree with us being together or the fact that we were about to do it on her desk…" It still left him puzzled even to that day…

Naruto let out a small giggle "Id never knew Sasuke would turn out to be so horny all the time"

"You haven't heard half the things he's said to me out in public places, sometimes he's even said them a little loud too…" he paused "He can be a little pushy sometimes, like coming onto me while we're out on missions and such and sometimes I have to push him away and I really hate to do so, but it's because I get heavily distracted and he knows I do…" he sighed… Sasuke knew him inside and out… well inside both mentally and physically. "But yeah, after about six months Sasuke finally decided that enough was enough because he really wanted to see me… so he went to see her, of course she didn't know and she'd already requested my presence in the room… so when I got there and saw Sasuke stood in front of her desk, I couldn't help but run over in happiness and kiss him…"

_That doesn't sound like something id do… but it's happened apparently, Sasuke must really change my personality into some uber uke or something. _

"It was at that moment she allowed our relationship on the terms that we tell friends and neighbours about it so it would be fair and such…"

"How did Sakura feel?"

"She was among the few who didn't take it very well… I swear she became a little emo after it, it's probably the reason she fully decided to study away from home"

Naruto rolled his eyes "I have to admit, Ive never liked her getting too close to him and up until now I never knew why…"

Older Naruto smiled "Yeah, but she's gone now and so has Sai, I do kind of miss him though, we became quite good friends and when I told Sasuke, it was as if by magic the next day Sai had vanished" The Naruto's are very dim… and would probably never realise the truth…

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Of course… Sai's like impossible to kill…"

Younger Naruto nodded "I spose so…"

Their was momentary silence as the two sighed happily in unison and watched the leaves slowly bustle by, the sun was starting to set and it made older Naruto realised that after today began an almost new year for them… even though it was the middle of summer and as to not confuse himself he said rather softly "After today, I would have known Sasuke for twenty years…"

Younger Naruto almost thought it mean't him too, but at his age, he's only known Sasuke for about ten years now… but wow, was it amazing to hear how he'd known Sasuke nearly all of his life… some people would kill to know Sasuke and yet there was Naruto, the boy who used to be immensely unpopular and hated and he knew the coolest guy in the village, he became friends with the coolest guy in the village and hell, he fell in love with the coolest guy in the village. It was weird how things turned out, but there was no doubt about it… he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with_ him_, it just depended on whether he could admit defeat and finally tell Sasuke how he felt "I love the fact that you've managed to stay friends and even get into a full relationship over the ten year difference, I would have expected Sasuke to leave again, even though he told me he wouldn't"

"And he kept that promise… even if it wasn't one, Sasuke never once left the village except for missions, he always told me where he was going, when he'd be back and he'd always tell me to be careful… watch my back and never do anything dangerous… he always said he'd protect me, comfort me and care for me… he goes further than anyone has every gone for me." He smiled "He says that nothing will get in-between our relationship and he'll never let anyone stop us from being together. We rarely argue or quarrel, I mean maybe we've had some disagreements and it's lead to some pretty violent sex and he'll always end up winning the argument but we always get along together and I'm beyond happy for it, there's nothing I'd change about my life now, I'd never go back"

His speech was beyond touching… but it made Naruto realise how much he needed Sasuke.

"Has he not proposed to you yet?" Naruto asked, it was a good question, I mean… ten years of being together at just boyfriend and boyfriend status, you would have expected one to propose to the other after some time in the relationship.

"Well, I was hoping he would sometime soon… but he hasn't so far" His face titled downwards, it made him think if Sasuke wasn't ready for the next big step when Naruto was.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he wants it to be a special day knowing Sasuke, he probably doesn't want it to be crap because you deserve nothing but the best"

Older Naruto smiled "Yeah, he's said that a few times before… hmm… maybe you're right, I'll give him some more time, as long as I'm with him I don't care if we died and still remained boyfriend and boyfriend"

Naruto twitched.. "Don't go that far…" he mumbled. He silenced himself for a moment to think about what they had been talking about and it lead him to go into further detail about how the fact Sasuke liked sex on a 'daily basis' meaning every day.

"What I don't get is… why you allow Sasuke to have sex with you once a day… if not twice"

"Oh" He blushed "He's a bit of an addict" He whispered "He really likes it and I do enjoy it myself, there's no one else I'd allow to have sex with me once a day other than him" He grinned.

"But doesn't that hurt… or at least put a lot of strain on your ass?"

"Well… yeah, but if it's the second time, Sasuke's a little… calmer, I guess"

"Do you not get bored of doing it every day?"

"Well… he doesn't, I mean we've done it every day for the past nine years, it's so fixed into our routine that not having sex upsets us, especially him… his tantrums are cute though…" He smiled.

"So… I take it that mean's you'll be having sex tonight then?" He asked… the answer was most probably…

"Yeah…" He blushed so heavily it looked like he'd had a pink paint fight… and clearly lost, nothing new there though..

"Well, have fun with that…" He added.

They halted their conversation when they both spotted Sasuke and Sasuke walking towards them; most probably in silence… although the older Sasuke was much chattier than he used to be… but what they been talking about was a mystery to them.

Older Naruto jumped up from his chair and ran over to greet his boyfriend with a quick kiss on the lips and although Sasuke wanted to continue it for a little longer, Naruto broke it off so that they wouldn't put an awkward feeling in the air around the younger two.

Younger Sasuke looked at his Naruto and at first they didn't say anything to each other… until Sasuke suggested they head back to change the mood "Let's go back to our time Naruto" He smiled.

_Wait, did he just SMILE?! Oh wait… how are we supposed to get back?! I didn't study the jutsu to go home! _Naruto remained silent, panicking little by little each second which caused the three some concern as his face was covered in sweat.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" Young Sasuke asked, with little worry latched in his voice.

"We have a problem" He replied

"And that is…?" Sasuke asked

"Well, I didn't study the 'past time-travelling jutsu' only the future part of it"

Young Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes "You are the biggest Usuratonkachi I have ever, ever met…" He paused to change his tone "Why didn't you say that _before _we came here?!" He shouted

"Now calm down Sasuke" The older one added "The scroll with that jutsu still exists, it'll most probably be in Tsunade's office"

"Yeah, so we'll try and grab if for you and for now you can stay at our house" Naruto who was stood next to him added, rather happily too… this wasn't such a big deal, the scroll definitely still existed, but just as what had happened to Naruto, Tsunade had found it and taken it away from him even though he didn't use it.

Young Sasuke nodded in reply and then turned to _his_ young dobe who looked a little hurt, so for the first time ever… "Sorry, Naruto" he said softly.

Older Sasuke interrupted before Naruto could say anything in return "Don't apologise, Uchiha's don't apologise" It caused his Naruto to giggle, Sasuke turned his head slightly to see and he asked "What are you smiling about!" Naruto was about to run off before Sasuke murdered him or something like that… but Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist and brought him back, cuddling him gently. "Come on, what were you laughing at…" He said rather demonically.

"It's obvious isn't it?" He replied "Anyway, let's get going… it'll be dark soon" Sasuke nodded and instead took Naruto's hand in his own. "Come on you two"

Of course they were shocked at what just happened, it was so obvious who was clearly the seme and who the uke was, although they'd both had this conversation with their older selves… it had just been fully proven… Younger Sasuke was quite pleased that Naruto was still unbelievably cute in the future.

The older two walked on first, with the younger two following shortly behind, they remained in silence and listened to the squeals and giggles the older Naruto emitted from Sasuke constantly tickling him and occasionally slapping his ass.

Older Naruto was enjoying it, but the younger one was blushing, was Sasuke going to be that perverted as well as horny?!

He heard his older self tell Sasuke to nock it off and they just went back to holding hands, walking considerably close together and from seeing this it gave younger Sasuke an idea, mostly on how to boost his and Naruto's confidence back up, hopefully... just hopefully Naruto wouldn't disagree, it wasn't anything bad or perverted… it would however be cute.

_It must be nice to hold hands with the one you love._"Naruto" He spoke, holding out his hand far below, offering Naruto to take it…

Naruto stopped and so did he and while Naruto at first didn't realise what he was doing, when he looked down and saw Sasuke's hand in the form of an offering for him to take it, he thought about it and decided once would hurt.

He gently placed his hand in Sasuke's, unlike last time when it had been their two fingers connecting together to show their 'bond' now it was to show their undying love.

_It's warm and soft… _Sasuke thought

_I suddenly feel safe and protected… _Naruto thought.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tighter.... _he was never going to let go._

* * *

Epic cuteness, damn me ;) Review and you'll see much more :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken a while.. STUPID UPLOADER THING!  


* * *

The four lovers walked hand in hand in perfect but comfortable silence, not a word was spoke since the adults little rough housing before and Sasuke's first time at holding Naruto's hand which they were both_ still_ enjoying.

It was another half an hour before they reached the district where they lived, however, when they glanced at their future house, it was a little unbelievable… or at least some kind of mistake.

_How on earth can we… or they anyway afford such a beautiful house? _Younger Sasuke thought.

Indeed, the house was huge… but maybe that was an understatement, it was enormous… Placed just on the outside of the city in a new district that looked recently built, their house was surrounded by large walls, resembling that of the Uchiha walls, without their crest and these were covered with beautiful green ivory vines which grew practically everywhere over the walls and gate into the front garden. Naruto and Sasuke definitely had the most expensive house in the estate, it was definitely largest and newest, and for some reason, it was further away from the other houses in the area… he wondered, why would that be? Or maybe they just wanted something more private, which made it even more suspicious.

"We're home" Older Naruto said… rather cutely.

Even both Sasuke's had trouble keeping their hands off him that time… even though younger Sasuke had his own Naruto… and he was holding his hand! At least it was him which ever he chose, he told himself, it was just the fact that older Naruto was even cuter… him now being so skinny and much more feminine in looks, his clothes didn't even hide how cute he was either, a simple orange hoody with black three-quarters and of course… the weird sandals they always wore, it was the perfect outfit for a perfect person.

Now, Older Sasuke looked somewhat cute too… but in his own dark way, wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt, white three-quarters and ninja sandals… plain but fitted rather well with Naruto's ultimate cuteness.

Anyway, enough about clothes… through the gates was set a beautiful garden, blooming with fruit plants, various flowers of every colour, shape and size… a large pond filled with shrubs and lily pads. The trees that grew around the back and front of the house had barley reached the roof… yet.

"What an amazing place!" Younger Naruto implied, did they really live here? Either way… he was astounded, now he couldn't wait for his future.

"Tell me…" Young Sasuke started "How did you become so rich, this is like Hokage level living…" He said

"Well" Older Sasuke added "When I turned a certain age, the elders of the village gave me a note from my parents that was specifically told to be given to me when I turned that age, the note was from my parents alright and it said that they somehow knew they'd be killed one day and I'd be the last one left" He paused for thought "The note said that a vast hidden fortune awaited my collection in the Uchiha graveyard some few miles out of Konoha, when I collected it there was second note saying something about 'revive our clan well son…' but I'd already given up on that dream"

"Given up on that dream, what're you saying?" Younger Sasuke replied… rather shocked in expression.

"I'm saying, that I never want to revive our clan, we caused too much hassle, besides, I have all I want right here" He paused to release Naruto's hand and grip the other side of his waist, pulling him closer "And this is what I spent the money on, making Naruto and myself as happy as we can be"

"I see" Sasuke was unsure how to feel upon hearing such things… _How did I get so caring? I know perfectly well Id give up my life a millions times over to protect Naruto… but to give up a dream for him, that's something that requires a lot of reason… But even so, In the future I seem to know more, I seem much more reasonable than I am now, I'm not as self centred in the future and I seem to only think about him…_

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered and smiled, Sasuke slightly turned his face to be greeted with such a warming smile "Are you okay?" He asked…

_Naruto… I'm warning you. STOP BEING CUTE! _"I'm very much so okay…" _But your ass won't be if you keep acting cute… dobe._

"Okay, well... isn't this amazing! Seeing our whole future already planned out… we just have to achieve it all and stuff"

When Naruto put it like that… this was of course the future and the future was never said in stone, maybe he could change it if he was bent on bringing his clan back from the dead, making them as fully known as they used to be, bringing back that honour and pride that they once lost, but what about his _own_ happiness, sure it would be a good sight seeing many Uchiha children with the sharingan roaming around but would that really make him happy? Or Naruto, who is currently holding his hand, giving him a nice warm feeling, a feeling of happiness that he had not felt in a long time… Could he really put aside his clan for just one second and consider Naruto as being the one person he could really spend his life with… even if it mean't no kids with the Sharingan or fox tails from the Kyuubi, the last Uchiha making a sacrifice for his own happiness, it was a decision he was yet to make… but by the looks of it… his future self had gone with the choice that would make him happy but wouldn't bring back their clan…

Once they had passed through the front door and all removed their shoes, the two Sasuke's stopped, admiring the beautiful decoration and furniture on the inside, it was just as amazing as outside… it was big enough to house another twenty, maybe thirty people… so why on earth did they even need such a big house for just the two of them?

"Like it?" Older Sasuke asked

The two Naruto's continued on into the kitchen area to prepare something to eat… older Naruto actually turned out to be a fascinating cook and younger Sasuke noticed something very peculiar about the house, something familiar but enchanting.

"It's great… but why does it smell so heavily of Naruto…"

"Oh!" His older self exclaimed "I knew you'd recognise the smell straight away!" He even smiled.

"Okay… but why?"

"It's like pure oxygen to me… vital but dangerous, I just love the smell of Naruto so much and I can't get enough of it, so ive found ways to have it linger around the house… Naruto doesn't notice it though because he's so used to the smell of himself, but I try and make sure I forget the smell every day just so I get the pleasure of re-smelling it" He explained, smelling more of it himself and sighing in complete pleasure.

Younger Sasuke took in a few more smell checks around himself, the house smelt of Naruto so much that they couldn't even smell the ramen being cooked in the kitchen… and that stuff stunk! Naruto's smell was like a mixture of all the fruits and flowers mixed together into one pure smell… even if that wasn't possible, that's what Sasuke had come to the conclusion it was like.

"Vital but dangerous?" He paused to think about it... "Oh, I see" He understood "You see Naruto's smell like pure oxygen, a

necessary source as part of your survival, but since our world is covered in oxygen mixed with other things, Naruto's smell is pure and mixed with nothing else and since pure oxygen can make us do irrational and crazy things, that's what Naruto's smell does to you.."

The older one nodded "Although I do think Naruto has realised that the house smells like him because he knows I'm practically in love with the smell as well as him"

"How on earth do you even get the smell to linger round?" Younger Sasuke stepped forward onto the wooden flooring and began a little exploring but not too far so he could continue with the conversation he was having with himself.

"Well… I've placed his clothes in certain areas of the house, clothes with his smell plastered all over and through time the smell starts to spread around the house, I do have to keep replacing them though and hiding them in new spots since he keeps finding them" He smirked "Anyway, I think you should explore the house, but make sure you check out our bedroom because that room has Naruto's smell all over it"

_Crap! Does he know I like it already?!! _He thought "Fine, I'll go grab Naruto"

"No funny business though, that can wait until you get back to your own time" He smirked again… but like Sasuke was going to listen anyway…

_Yeah right__… _Sasuke thought as he made his way over to the kitchen. Older Naruto noticed Sasuke walking over, himself and older Sasuke had already discussed letting the two roam around the house while they prepared something, so now might the be the best time to warn Naruto about _that_… "By the way… you may not have noticed because you're so used to it, but this house is covered in our smell… I don't have much time to explain but be careful because it can cause Sasuke to get a little frisky where the smell gets thicker" He whispered and Sasuke was literally over in a second, taking Naruto by the hand and pulling him through out of the kitchen and though the remainder of the house.

Naruto looked like he was about to cry in worry… or happiness. Older Naruto noticed the signs of him wording 'help me… help me!!!' before he left, he couldn't help but smirk and think that he would be fine.

Older Sasuke walked slowly over to the kitchen, standing against the side while he watched Naruto cook… today was a little too much to think about… seeing their past selves was certainly exciting, it made them remember every day back then, everything they'd been through to get where they are now.

"It's good seeing you so young again" Sasuke said.

"And you too, I can't believe how stubborn we were back then compared to now"

"We've grown, and so will they over time… they just have to realise what's important as we did" He smiled.

"But, looking at them now… it almost makes me think that there will be no hope… it's sad really, I know that they're following the same path we once took but they came here to the future instead, right now ten years ago we were on our very first date as they should be… but instead they're here"

"Don't worry" Sasuke said making his way over to bring his love into a hug, his stomach pressing to Naruto's back and his head handing lightly over Naruto's shoulder "No matter how differently they'll do things, they'll always end up right here"

"Hm" He smiled softly in reply "I suppose so"

"When we were young… it wasn't just twice a day was it?"

***

Naruto and Sasuke, the younger ones… were busy exploring the cavern like hallways and the large rooms around the house, just as Sasuke had expected many of them were empty but that didn't stop them from smelling like Naruto.

Sasuke was the first to look into their bedroom, the adults bedroom that is, and surprisingly it was like any other normal bedroom, large bed with loads of scatter cushions and silky duvets, windows letting in lots and lots of light, draws, cupboards… the works of a really cosy bedroom.

He walked in first and Naruto followed later, they quietly explored… while Naruto was more distracted with the amazing views from outside the window… Sasuke managed to find the secret stash of lube hidden just under the bed… _Sneaky bastard… _He thought, either the older form of Naruto had hidden them there to prevent sex or his future self had hidden them there for quick use.

He got back up onto his feet immediately when he heard Naruto sigh happily and say "I just love this so much, I can't believe that you'd actually do all this for me" He was still distracted with the window… how adorable.

"I'm finding it hard to believe myself…" You know when you stand up quickly and you get a sudden rush to your head? That's what Sasuke got at that moment, the air suddenly become thick with Naruto's scent and it was presently surprising and delightful… too much so in fact it caused him to let out an un-repressible moan.

He couldn't concentrate at the moment he just had to let it be known how good the room smelt. "This room smells amazing"

Naruto turned to face him, a little confused… but tried to smell it himself in every corner his head could turn "I don't smell anything!" He panicked…

But that brought him back to the conversation before… _Oh yeah. My smell is everywhere, that damn teme, is he trying to get me raped?! _"Sasuke, are you okay?" He asked anyway… maybe he could snap him out of it, _but I'll keep my distance for now. _Why on earth did he still continue to deny the fact that he clearly loved Sasuke and as much as he didn't want anything to happen, he actually did? _I need to stop confusing myself sometimes; maybe I should find a flower and slowly pick the pettles off one by one and say. .. I love him… I love him not… I love him… I love him not, although it usually ends up with the negative one._

Sasuke took a few deep breaths and brought Naruto back to his attention "Yeah, sorry. Head rush…" He shook it at that instant to relieve himself of the torture Naruto was providing him with from just being in front of him.

Naruto may be confused as to whether he loves Sasuke or not, but Sasuke had already made up his mind, hell he made up his mind years ago. _He loved Naruto _and that's all there was to it.

Naruto softly smiled and decided that it was safe enough to walk over, he had a small idea pop up into his head, he figured it may help him realise how if he feels, depends though really… if he would either feel tingly and excited afterwards or normal and compassionless.

As Sasuke watched him walk over and freeze before him, he wondered… _what's he playing at? _But that was soon realized when Naruto gave him a quick peck on the lips, a perfect amount of time and featherweight touch… just what he'd expect from such a person like Naruto.

And Naruto himself realized it for sure, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his pants begin to tighten around his crotch, as so did Sasuke's moments later, undeniable proof that they were both in love with each other.

Naruto smiled as he pulled himself away further from Sasuke's face and exited the room, leaving Sasuke hanging.

He remembered that distinct smell Naruto left as he trailed off… it mixed in with the smell already cast around the room and it was perfect… the smells were exactly the same which was good to know. _He smells good, it's hard to disagree, but the thing is... his taste now lingers on me…_Sasuke snapped out of his poetic thought and slyly licked his lips… "Delish" He whispered as he followed Naruto's trail back into the kitchen.

***

_And what a surprise… _Sasuke thought sarcastically… He and Naruto had returned back to the kitchen a few minutes ago and were now watching their older selves kiss in quiet peace… They were actually finding it quite interesting that they themselves would one day be doing this sort of thing, kissing up against kitchen counters, neither breaking apart nor letting any sound but the wet clashes of their lips escape as they moved in sync from kissing.

Naruto was the first to break it off… "Sasuke" he lightly panted, little pleasure laced in his voice "We might have to leave the sex tonight…"

That expression was no way near friendly… especially considering the conversation Naruto had with his self before… he had specifically said that they had sex once or even twice a day and it upset them if they didn't, especially Sasuke.

"Why?!" Sasuke replied, he wasn't at all happy with what Naruto had said, this problem needed to resolved and by the end of it there would be sex…

"Because them two are here and you know what I get like"

"That doesn't mean we can't have sex, you'll just have to try and hold it in"

"But even that's impossible… remember why are house is so far away from the others Sasuke!"

Ah yes, back in the days when Sasuke moved in with Naruto, way before they had bought the house or even before it was in development, Naruto had problems at suppressing the pleasure Sasuke gave him during sex, to put simply… Naruto was a very loud moaner and every morning the neighbours would look at them both funny, or at least him anyway, so when they purchased the house they made sure it was further away from any neighbours so that Naruto could cry and plea as much as he wanted… but nobody would hear.

"Its okay" He kissed him again on the lips "They can sleep in the living room… I'm sure they'll be entertaining themselves instead of paying attention to what we're doing, besides I have something special for you tonight" He pecked him twice on the nose

He remained silent… giving him the sorrowful thinking eyes "I always give in don't I?" he added.

"And I always win…"

"Hmm… "He thought of a way to get back at him "Maybe I'll just fall asleep tonight instead of having sex.." he teased, that wouldn't be the first time he'd fallen asleep before sex… Sasuke wasn't happy.

"Well… then I'll have to rape you instead while you sleep, tie you to the bed and everything…" He said rather non-chalontly… as if it was nothing; then again… raping Naruto wouldn't be the first time either, them times… Naruto wasn't happy.

Younger Sasuke decided it was time to make his appearance, so he stepped in front of the door… cool as always and keep his face nothing but straight. "You have a very, very nice house" he said to break the ice.

"How long have you been there for?" Naruto asked

"Just got here, Naruto is with me too" He pulled Naruto out next to him… who was either madly blushing or smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, well Ive set some dinner on the table for you each, we've already had ours whilst you were gone"

They both nodded and wandered over to the table, taking a seat behind with their appropriate food placed in front of them, Naruto with ramen and Sasuke with tomato soup.

They were both satisfied with the cooking; Naruto indeed was a good cook in the future, making the ramen and soup himself. The older two were sat on the couch enjoying a movie that they had begun playing a few minutes ago, the younger too sooner joined them on the couch.

Both Naruto's where huddled up to Sasuke since he was always the comfiest out of the two, certainly they didn't mind the extra weight against their sides… as long as it was Naruto and no one else.

They were watching Final Destination three, and when the gory parts started, younger Sasuke knew why the older one had chosen such as scary film, it was almost as in sync as both Naruto's hid their heads when the girls in the tanning beds begun to fry, screaming and panicking for help, but no matter what they could not escape. The scene wasn't that scary to our Sasuke's, they could handle anything as such… the movie didn't even make them flinch, but our Naruto's spent most of the movie hiding under Sasuke's armpit and cowering… it was still pretty cute to see even if blood and gore was being splattered in the background and the screaming of people dying.

Nearly half way through the movie, our young Sasuke occasionally noticed out of the corner of his eye the older two kissing and quite passionately at some points, Naruto was making his way down his neck when young Sasuke had become fully aware of what they were up to… he just hoped they'd take it to the bedroom.

"Um… Sasuke" The older one said "We're going to head back to the bedroom now, so I'll leave you guys to it… you'll find some spare covers in the cupboard over there" he pointed.

Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto quickly dragged Sasuke back to their room… lets just hope Naruto wasn't that loud as he said he was.

Naruto, the one cuddled up next to our younger Sasuke had almost fallen asleep in the comfort of our raven's armpit. "Wake up sleepyhead, the movie's not over yet"

"Nhnnn" He moaned, bringing his head up, looking to the left of him noticing the empty space "Wu-where did the other two go?" He yawned…

Only one word was needed "Sex" _But seriously, how rape-able is Naruto when he's so tired and he yawns. _

"Ah" He replied, his tired eyes half lidded, staring at Sasuke who was staring right back… completely ignoring the disgusting scenes on the TV…

A few minutes later… "So…" Naruto added.

"So…"

An awful quietness that would soon change…

* * *

;) Enjoying it so far?


	6. Chapter 6

So, it's going to be a mix…

* * *

Sasuke had gotten up from the sofa to retrieve the covers in the place his older self had told him about, and when he returned, Naruto had been quick enough to take off his jacket and pants, leaving him… almost bare to the bone, wearing only his shirt and boxers..

It left Sasuke unable to look properly, but if he didn't make the effort then he wouldn't catch Naruto _almost _naked!

"Are you not getting undressed as well Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he started to fold his clothes, rather pathetically. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went over beside him and helped.

Of course, Sasuke was persistent on taking all his clothes off… but he'd forgotten to put boxers on that morning so it was a bit of a no-no for now. "It's okay, I'll be fine sleeping in these, I get cold easily" _Well that was a big lie, where did 'cold' come from?_"Oh… well okay" he replied rather quietly, was Naruto upset because of that?

Once his clothes had been folded neatly, Sasuke was first on the couch, spreading the cover out and holding a corner of the cover up as to welcome Naruto in.

At first he seemed nervous about it… but oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later so he sat on the couch and brought his legs and feet under the cover, lying somewhat dangerously close to Sasuke and when he was fully under, Sasuke placed the cover over him so it hung over the edge of the sofa.

To make things a little more comfortable, Sasuke placed an arm underneath and around Naruto who happily leaned in closer smiling happily at the un-expected warmth.

_Cold my ass._

Naruto could find himself easily falling asleep, it was warm… cosy and even comfortable considering the fact that they were both packed onto a small, leather sofa… which had even started to become sticky because of the heat.

He closed his eyes and inhaled heavily, not even feeling the light fingers pressing to his chin and bringing it upwards, lips closing in on his own.

When he felt that dry pair of lips upon his own sweet succulent ones, he suddenly felt the urge to wham open his eyes and see who this sudden intruder was who gently and almost forcefully kissed his lips, but of course… it could have been no one else but Sasuke, he recognised the lips tender dryness from when he delicately kissed him before.

The kiss was short but pleasuring; Naruto drew back slowly and opened his eyes, looking directly into Sasuke's own, which had the slight hint of red.

"Why are you using the Sharingan, Sasuke?" He asked, seeming somewhat frightened.

"Oh" He closed then re-opened his eyes, the Sharingan had disappeared "I must have brought it on accidentally"

Naruto gave him a disbelieving look "Sure" He giggled shortly afterwards.

"Don't believe me then" Sasuke smirked and replaced his lips on Naruto's, a little more frisky than last time as he pulled the cover over their heads to build up more heat as their bodies rocked against each other in gaining pleasure, their eyes closed and mellowing in the kiss.

Sasuke was blatantly leading the kiss as he explored not just Naruto's mouth, but his jaw line, face, ears, chin, basically everything his lips could press against and that would be satisfying in taste.

_The taste is intoxicating… _He thought blindly, if this was what a kiss _could_ do… image what sex _would _do.

Sasuke secretly slid his hands under Naruto's thin white shirt, using his feather finger tips to arouse his blonde further, they weren't planning on sex tonight… but who knows where anything could end up, they ended up here didn't they?

He ran his hands over the smallest of hairs on his chest, circling his belly button and every so often running his cheeky fingers over his nipples.

Naruto already knew of what Sasuke was up to during their long and pleasuring kiss, he'd expected from the very beginning that as soon as Sasuke got what he wanted… he'd continue, but Naruto didn't have any such confidence in exploring unknown territory, meaning Sasuke's body.

His hands were slowly making their way further down his chest, up to his waist line… if not further, their lips were still locked and their mouths open breathing in each others air to keep the kiss going longer.

As Sasuke played with the strings around Naruto's boxers, he at that moment pressed his tongue forth into Naruto's mouth, toying with the hot muscle that greeted his own.

He felt sudden lust and greed, two of the deadly sins… he felt like he wasn't getting enough of his love, no matter how much he toyed with him or kissed him… there was possibly more he could get out of him, but he had to remember what his older self had said earlier, _it's not all about the sex._As their bodies grew hotter, Sasuke's hand slid underneath the waistband and slowly crawled along Naruto's length, right to the tip and as he was about to grab hold…

"_Yes!" _A loud and sudden cry came from the other room.

It heavily disrupted what they were getting up to, they both remained still and silent, their eyes open and gazing at each other in sudden embarrassment, Sasuke's hand beginning to shake, unsure what to do next.

Naruto broke the kiss; he was blushing more than ever, since it sounded like his voice that had shouted the yes.

_Damn, so close. _Sasuke thought, although older Naruto shouting 'yes' was a bit of a turn on, it even made him slightly more harder.

Jumping back a few seconds, in the other room with the older two, so far they had only been playing with each other on the bed, both still fully clothed.

As they broke their own kiss, Sasuke was first to speak up, "Naruto… I want to ask you something"

The blonde beneath him looked up in happy confusion "What is it?"

Sasuke tried to resist a blush "Well, it's been ten years now, and I decided a few months ago… that I'm definitely ready to take the next big step… _with you_"

Naruto's face turned into pure suprisement, was he finally popping the question?

"So what do you say?" He paused and smirked "Wanna get married?"

Naruto powted "Could you not say it more romantically? You make it sound like it's something you ask everyday…"

He sighed dramatically "Fine, Naruto… will you marry me?" He said in a tired, sarcastic manner, but still trying to retain that serious manner.

But it certainly worked on him _"Yes!"_ He cried and hugged him happily, bringing him down on top.

They celebrated with a very pleasing kiss and the hot, blissful sex that was to come.

_Meanwhile… _back in the living room, the two remained silent and still… waiting for any more sudden noises.

"Do you think that was them Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Of course" Sasuke pulled his hand out from underneath Naruto's boxers and went back to just cuddling "Sorry Naruto"

The blonde looked up, confused as ever "For what?"

"Well… for like, making you hard and now if we do anything or make any noise they'll get suspicious… and probably embarrassed"

He smiled "It's okay Sasuke, id rather we be alone when the time is right anyway, we can just wait until we get back to our own time, okay?"

Sasuke realised what Naruto was saying and helplessly watched as Naruto turned over to face the other way, his back now lying completely against his stomach… as well as other things pressing against his own.

Naruto's ass, covered in a single thin layer, just inches away from Sasuke's cock… he had a moment when he felt like crying for not getting what he wanted… for once.

Naruto had caught the wrong end of the stick there…. When Sasuke said sorry, he expected an outcome like "Never mind, we'll try and have sex in complete silence since were both hard" but instead he got this outcome "Sorry, but you make me moan so loud in the future that just listening to it disturbs and embarrasses me, we'll leave the sex till later"

_Stupid dobe for tormenting me… with his nice small ass so close to my cock… _He mentally growled.

It wasn't long before Naruto was already fast asleep; he was such a heavy sleeper in fact that he didn't even notice Sasuke gently massing his ass cheeks.

Orgasmic as they were, it was the sounds of the older Naruto shouting out Sasuke's name in so much pleasure, he couldn't control himself… but it's not like he could move and quickly jerk off in the bathroom, Naruto was sleeping soundly against him and he had to admit he was unbelievably comfortable himself.

There was more growling in his mind, which was continually stopped with Naruto's loud moans and cries coming from the bedroom.

He had to relax… if he continued to think about Naruto, massage his ass and listen to moans coming from the other room; his own cock would probably explode.

This was going to be a long night… as he settled down to try and get some sleep… at least he had Naruto and his perverted dreams.

Back in the bedroom …

Their night was in full swing, Sasuke was completely naked with the sheets mangled around his arms. Naruto, naked as well… was on top slowly sliding up and down on Sasuke's hardness that was easily being taken in through Naruto's tight entrance.

Naruto panted with each movement he himself made, Sasuke… with his usual straight face was easily pleasured by the movements and the hot insides of Naruto, but it was his style to be straight-faced and cool looking, people like him weren't supposed to let their emotions run wildly like Naruto's did, although he was allowed to let some slip out.

"Hnn" Sasuke moaned pleasingly, but noticed that Naruto wasn't going all the way down, in other words, he was hardly taking in Sasuke's length "Naruto, will you not go further down?"

Naruto stopped his motion and paused "It's deep enough as it is Sasuke" he panted and moaned as the walls in his ass continued to stretch, it was an amazing feeling.

"You're only going about half way… please, for me?" He asked pleadingly.

Naruto let out a few more puffs of air into the room clouded and mixed with smells of sweat and Naruto "I suppose, for you" He smiled and leaned over kissing his new fiancé on the head.

He slid himself down, flinching as it stretched his walls out further as it pushed through until it was fully inside, Naruto sighed in relief and said "Happy now?" He added, his breathing picking up, any slight movement he'd do on his own would probably cause him to cry out in wallowing pain and pleasure.

"Much…" He smirked.

Sasuke took the hint that it was his turn to move, he began moving slowly at first before picking up tremendous pace with his thighs crashing against Naruto's ass with each thrust creating a slapping kind of noise.

Naruto moaned, cried, panted, screamed… everything that expressed his pleasure from the mouth… a regular was "Sas-sasuke" When he'd cry out his lovers name with each hard thrust upwards.

Sasuke felt the walls tighten again, he knew Naruto was reaching his limit… they'd been going at it for a while and he had to release soon.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as the pace was faster, going much deeper each time.

_Just a few more… _Sasuke thought, pushing much harder and faster… forcing his body to comply.

He immediately sat up when he felt close to the edge, holding Naruto right down on his cock, gripping his hair as he released his hot seed inside Naruto, who came seconds after and for a second time that night.

"Uahhh" Naruto panted, leaving his breath to fog the room, Sasuke who was equally as happy, turned around with Naruto still in his lap and lay him down on the bed, removing his cock that was returning to normal.

"Don't you want to clean up Naru-kun?" Sasuke asked as he watched the trails of cum flood out from Naruto's now small again entrance.

"Nnn" He replied, Sasuke watched as his Naruto slowly fell asleep, still completely naked and covered in sweat.

"I guess that's what mornings are for" He said and he too lay next to Naruto, happily falling asleep with Naruto in his arms.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short. =S I'm quite busy today but I wanted to update :) So please lemme know you appreciate the effort. =D


	7. Chapter 7

The night had passed and our young Sasuke and Naruto had finally fallen asleep, even though the extreme noises had continued in that process…

Naruto was safely being held on the sofa by Sasuke with his arms wrapped around the blondes back and pulling him closer to Sasuke's chest, since the bottom half of his body was hanging off the edge of the sofa… but Sasuke was to blame though; he took up most of the room.

Older Naruto was first awake that day, making his way over to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, he himself had almost completely forgotten that there were two sleeping bodies on his sofa, it was a shock and somewhat of an embarrassment when he realized what kind of night he had and what they had probably heard… certainly embarrassing.

Older Sasuke was still asleep; he loved sleeping in, especially after a long night of sex.

Our young Naruto slowly came to as he heard pans and plates clashing against surfaces, draws being opened and closed and everything else that goes on in the kitchen in the morning.

He wriggled out of Sasuke's death grip and made his way over to the kitchen, greeted by his older self's smile, "Morning" he said lazily, yawning straight after.

"Oh, good morning Naruto" He replied, beginning to cook a large breakfast, undoubtedly for Sasuke. "It sounds weird saying good morning to myself" He giggled

"Yeah" The younger replied, taking a seat at the breakfast table and watching as his older self continued to cook and produce large amounts of food, a lot of it looked tantalizing, it was weird him being able to cook in the future, he always ate ramen, that only needed water.

A few minutes later, younger Sasuke was awake, realizing that Naruto wasn't in his arms, he heard the talking coming from the kitchen and assumed that both Naruto's were up.

He stumbled to his feet and made his way over to the kitchen quietly, sneaking up behind Naruto and wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and resting his arms upon the blondes shoulders, which made said blonde realize that Sasuke was awake…

Sasuke was already quick into burying his face in the pits of Naruto's shoulder, kissing gently and arousing the young blonde immensely.

Older Naruto already knew that Sasuke was in the kitchen, even with his back turned "Hello… Sasuke" He added, smirking.

Sasuke halted his next kissing motion and quickly relieved Naruto of the arousal; he then took a seat next to the blonde and smirked "Is there anything you haven't improved on?" He joked.

"There's quite a list actually, the tricky one is to stop my Sasuke from molesting me whenever he chooses" He turned to them and sighed.

"I doubt you'll ever learn how to do that" Sasuke replied…

Naruto brightened up "I know, but there's always a chance, I may find his weakness one day and then… bam! No more molesting"

He turned towards the doorway when he noticed his Sasuke walk through.

"You are my weakness… dobe" He smirked and greeted his fiancé with a morning kiss on the lips and sat at the table "I hope you two slept okay, we should be able to get that scroll for you today as well so you'll be sleeping in your own beds tonight" He said _"If not, sharing one"_ He muttered cheekily…

"Really?" Younger Naruto interrupted, not even hearing what older Sasuke had said under his breath.

"Yeah, We're going to see Tsunade today to tell her the news, we'll just have to distract her a little while someone does the snooping around"

"That'll probably be me doing all the distracting" Older Naruto added, setting four full plates of food on the table "She still seems to get along with me just fine, I'll just ask her to take a walk with me to discuss things and Sasuke can look for the scroll while we're gone"

"We planned it all out last night during the se-" He cut himself off realizing what he was about to say, thank god he hadn't finished it… but he had made it even more suspicious now, probably would have been better to finish the sentence.

"We knew what you were doing anyway, no need to keep it from us" Younger Sasuke added.

"Oh, you heard everything…" Older Naruto added sitting down and avoiding any eye contact as his pink cheeks shone bright.

"Of course we did, it was kind of hard not to listen in either" _It was arousing after all._

Naruto secretly elbowed Sasuke in the side, hinting that it would be a great idea to shut up sometime soon. "Don't worry, we slept fine last night… just ignore Sasuke, even If I was the only one who got some sleep, he was too busy fondling me to even listen in to what you were doing" he added

"So what's the news then?" Sasuke interrupted, rather embarrassed at Naruto's truth and attempting to change the subject.

"I finally proposed didn't I?" His older self added, his face full of pride as he took breaks between eating.

"Aw, congrats" Younger Naruto added happily congratulating them and then finally finishing his breakfast before anyone else had even started.

"Well, what should we do for the day, since you two are going to see Tsunade?" Sasuke asked

The adults thought about it for a moment before Naruto added "I suppose you could explore Konoha, I know you probably think it's the same but there are some changes… you just need to find them"

The teens smiled and nodded in agreement "We'll walk up to the Hokage's office with you, then we'll go"

"Just make sure nobody we know spots you, otherwise they'll wonder"

"But I suppose you could lie and say it was a jutsu that went wrong… or something?" Older Naruto added in a cute way, it made both Sasuke's think: _Too cute…_ _must rape… _at the same time, although younger Sasuke was already intent on raping his Naruto unless they made it back to their own time soon… it was a horrible wait, and Sasuke wasn't patient enough when it came to sex, even though he was still a virgin and so was Naruto… he already guessed how sex with Naruto would feel from the noises last night...

"That's a good idea actually, but we'll leave you two to decide on the jutsu" Older Sasuke added.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

Once the others had finished their breakfast, dressed appropriately for the day and we're ready to leave, they decided to have a switch around, meaning older Sasuke would walk with younger Naruto and younger Sasuke would walk with older Naruto, it was a fairly intelligent idea, even if it was made by the older dobe, but it meant that they could realize the changes the older ones had gone through, it also meant sharing certain secrets…

The two pairs walked a distance away from each other when they left the house, with older Naruto and younger Sasuke walking in front and the other two trailing behind.

"Sounds like you had fun last night" Sasuke said.

"Uhum" Naruto blushed… Sasuke was blatantly teasing "So what if I did?" He said toughening up and trying to hide his blush.

"So, what exactly do I have to do to make you scream my name like that?" He smirked… maybe the opposite couples wasn't such a good idea after all… and they had barley reached the edge of the city yet, so who knows what else our young Sasuke had in mind.

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself teme!" He folded his arms and pouted, seeming rather upset.

"Oh, come on… you know you can tell me, I liked hearing you scream like that" He just smirked, his face remained straight and calm, like it wasn't even a serious question at all.

"Can't you just wait and find out for yourself? My Sasuke did…"

"Well… I'll give up asking if you tell me that you screamed on your first time"

"I'm not telling you that either"

… "Why? Because you did?" He scooted closer to Naruto's side to provoke him more.

"No!" He shouted "Why can't you just find out when you go back…"

"Oh believe me… I will, but I'd much rather know now, you know how impatient I am at this age and the fact that I love you… or the younger you anyway should be enough to allow you to say such things, you're the same anyway.. Theres no difference"

"That's what you need to understand… I'm not that blonde idiot you think I am now and that I used to be…" He calmed down a little more "We've changed over the past ten years and… well… to us it seems for the better, but to you it probably seems strange" Naruto explained.

"Well, no one is really supposed to know about their future" Sasuke too calmed down "But I was so intent on seeing what happened to us in the future that I decided to try out that jutsu with Naruto, but during the time we went to find you I was worried that I had left again, or me and Naruto didn't see each other anymore… or even worse, I thought we might have found others" He confessed, forgetting about what he had wanted to know before… this seemed like a better thing to discuss… he could always ask again later.

Naruto chuckled "Even though Sasuke was on house arrest, that didn't stop him from seeing me, he made me go round every day and then when the house arrest was lifted, he was with me every day, he stayed over at my apartment every night which is why the Uchiha mansion got into such a bad state, Sasuke didn't bother with it though, he just wanted to forget about that old life"

"Hn" He took in what Naruto had said "So this feeling of never wanting to leave Naruto's side is like… permanent?"

Naruto nodded "That feeling?" He smiled like he knew about it already "Believe me, its permanent"

"Well, I oddly feel reassured… but you don't seem different to the younger you, to me you're both just the blonde idiots that I can't help but think about every minute of the day"

"Hm" He smiled "As you grow older, that feeling gets worse… In a good way though, I think… well for you anyway… not for my ass though" He joked

Sasuke smirked in return "The future gets brighter every day…" He paused and remembered the conversation from before "So do you prefer to be on top or bottom?"

***

Further back, older Sasuke and younger Naruto were having a much calmer conversation compared to the two in front, who almost looked like they were fighting each other by now because of Sasuke…

"I'm actually kind of happy that you two came along" Older Sasuke added as he stared happily at the two in front 'play' fighting, it certainly made him remember back in the days when he and Naruto were that energetic and youthful, even if Sasuke was the boy who everyone knew as being anti-social, over-talented and stuck up, but to Naruto he really came out of his shell… he opened up to Naruto, shared his life with Naruto and stuck by him for all these years, even though there was always a chance he could have left again…. "It's funny, Naruto has this crazy idea that we've changed and that we're not the same immature kids we used to be, but I slightly disagree… we have our childish moments, we've just changed on the outside and over time we've managed to become slightly different, for example… Naruto's ability to cook and my social contact to others…"

"I noticed that… I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much or seem so friendly"

"Yeah… that's all your fault" He smirked "But I don't mind really, it's a healthier feeling than that of being lonely and the need to keep silent around others"

Naruto nodded, deciding a change on subject too "How do you think granny will take the news?"

He seemed uncertain from Naruto's view… his face was laced in concern and worry "Well… I did want Naruto to tell her, but that would make me a coward for not telling her myself, I was the one who proposed after all"

"Are you scared of her or something?" He replied, almost mockingly.

"Of course not, it's just that… whenever I tell her news about stuff that's gone on between me and Naruto she's usually fine afterwards with him, but treats me like shit… like I don't deserve to be with someone as precious as him"

"So basically she hates you"

"I wouldn't say that… I'd say that she doesn't trust me enough ever since I returned back to the village… I think she made it clear on them terms when she had a 'talk' with me when I came back"

"But to you that was almost ten years ago… why would she still hold a grudge even now… when she knows that you make me… or your Naruto, happy?"

"I think it's because Naruto has been given the chance to become the next Hokage if Tsunade should ever pass on or retire…"

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed back "I can't believe it…" His biggest dream realized, practically awaiting for him… all cause of the granny.

"Yeah, when she told him I asked her if I could be his 'personal' guard and assistant, you know… someone who's always sticking around him and stuff and just helping him out with the work"

"Sort of like Shizune?"

"Yeah… but when I asked her she just shook her head and said that I wasn't trusty enough to be given such a high risk job, I mean… She makes it seem like I'm going to murder him or plan to destroy the village or something…"

"But how long ago was that?"

"Well, she told him about a year or so ago, and since then we've kind of stayed out of her way and we've just been doing anything to keep her happy… I think there are still some trust issues but I might ask her again today"

"I wouldn't think that being someone else's guard would suit your demeanor? "

"I would only be it for Naruto and nobody else…" He blushed slightly "Naruto will need help around the office and stuff and he'll need protecting when out and about…"

"Yeah right… you just want to be it because you'll be around him all the time and you'll also get to be 'alone' with him… am I right?"

"Being the assistant is a respectable job you know!"

"Stop trying to change the subject" He mocked "I can't believe you're denying that fact that you _will _have sex with him and _lots _of it in that office" He replied, knowing he'd won this round.

Naruto had lost to Sasuke… but Sasuke had lost to Naruto.

***

A little while later… when they had finally calmed down and stopped bickering at one and another, they stood facing each other outside the entrance to the Hokage's 'palace' sort of thing.

"Ready Naruto?" Older Sasuke asked

There was momentary silence, Naruto had lowered his head and was watching himself circle his toes on the floor… he finally replied "Sasuke, I've decided… why don't we stay in these little pairings, that way we can both show our younger selves around the town, It'll be easier and that way they won't get lost or anything" He finally looked up, almost submissive to the Uchiha, but that was nothing new him.

"But you were supposed to be taking the Hokage out on a walk while I snooped around" He half shouted…

"I know… but since you still have a Naruto… then maybe you can work something out" He sounded desperate in his response…

"Oh Naruto…" Older Sasuke half sulked, half sighed.

"What's the problem? Sasuke-kun…" He smiled, it always worked on Sasuke… making him all cheerful and happy inside… damn his cuteness!

"Never mind… but you owe me for ditching"

"I know" He gripped Sasuke's left hand and gave him a quick chaste kiss… and was then dragged back in for another… long passionate one. "See you later guys… good luck!" Older Naruto replied taking younger Sasuke's hand and dragging him off around the town…

"Come on, the Hokage should be awake by now… it's better to speak to her while she's having something to drink" Older Sasuke added, waiting for Naruto's response and then walking inside the building.

This was probably going to be a long day.

* * *

Don't hate for leaving you hanging… love for updating! (:

Anyways, the next chapter will be a good-en, I promise you... so review and what not and I guarantee the update will be soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, let's hurry" Older Sasuke added as he looked behind persuading Naruto to hurry up and then turning his head in different directions to make sure nobody was around "I've decided that I'll go in and ask her to take a walk with me, you can hide outside her office and then when we've left you go in and try and find it, since where it was should be fresh in your memory" He said beginning to climb up the stairs with Naruto following behind.

"Okay, but what if she asks why you want to take a walk? Wouldn't she just tell you to say it in her office?"

"Not if I treat her to some sake, I know that way she'll definitely come with me"

"But you'll be gone for ages! She doesn't just have one drink you know…"

"I'll buy her a few drinks whilst telling her the news then when she's slightly tipsy I'll say that I have to go, simple"

"Well let's hope so"

"And after I'm finished I'll come back here and pick you up and then we can go meet up with the other two" He stopped outside Tsunade's office, pressing his ear to her door to make sure she was completely alone and even in the room.

"Okay, you hide somewhere out here and then when we've left go for it" Sasuke knocked on the door a couple of times and watched as Naruto hid a little further down the corridor behind a chair, which was large enough to mask the whole of his body.

"Come in" Tsunade called out, not sounding too annoyed but then again, she didn't sound pleased, Sasuke gulped and opened the door as slowly as possible, stepping inside the room and instantly making eye contact with the hag in front.

"What on earth do you want at this time in the morning?" She asked unpleasantly, checking through masses of paperwork and making sure that it was all complete, she was first to break the eye contact, she's never really liked him because of how he used to treat Naruto and the fact that he left Konoha and practically betrayed the village… and then he returned and was only allowed back in because Naruto had begged Tsunade to the last inch of his breath.

"I've come to talk to you" He replied, closing the door behind.

"Oh? It's not like you to pluck up the courage to talk to me, especially on your own… where is Naruto?"

"He went out this morning and didn't tell me where he had gone, so I assumed he's probably gone shopping" Sasuke kept himself as straight and calm as possible, he didn't want to seem scared, not that he was scared of this slug lady.

"I see, I honestly don't understand what he sees in you"

"I haven't come here to argue Tsunade-sama" He exclaimed "I have only come here to tell you something and you're going to hear it whether your ears can take it or not, you may be the Hokage but it's the villagers in Konoha that make the village, it's not all about you" He argued, she smirked and allowed him to continue "Now, if you don't mind, I would prefer to tell you somewhere better than this dump"

"Hm" She laughed "Such as?"

"Your favorite place, the sake house"

She stopped shuffling her papers and sat back in her chair, thinking about the offering, it was much too tempting to resist and anybody like Tsunade could not turn down this offer of free alcohol, especially when she needed it most. "Fine, lead the way" She said standing up and walking around her desk.

"Thank you" He replied and turned swiftly on his feet and opened the door for her, allowing her to proceed outside first and then following behind. _That was easy enough… _

As Tsunade walked down the corridor Sasuke remained outside the door for a second and gave the 'all-clear' signal to Naruto before running to catch up with Tsunade.

Naruto brought his head out from behind the sofa and looked around to make sure there wasn't another person in sight.

After so, he quickly scurried over to the door and checking one last time that there was nobody to the right or left he entered without hesitating and closed the door softly behind him.

He took one quick look around the room and wasn't surprised really; the alcohol cupboard was _still_ there and it looked clean, so she obviously still was addicted to the stuff, her room was slightly tidy apart from the stacks upon stacks of paperwork beside her desk.

The first place he'd naturally check was the place where he'd found it and that was the back of the alcohol cupboard. He slowly pulled the small doors to and looked inside, at first he couldn't see much apart from bottles of every kind of liquor and sake out there but no signs of a plain white scroll, he thought it could have just been his eyesight but he knew to take a deeper look, so he dove his hand in and moved the bottles around, checking almost everywhere in the cupboard, but he was positive now it wasn't in this cupboard.

"Hmm" He hummed to himself, closing the cupboards and thinking again where the hag might have hidden it, he glanced around the room and begun his deeper search for the scroll…

***

Meanwhile, Sasuke had taken Tsunade to a nearby bar and had bought her a very strong drink, without her knowing of course.

"So spill, what is it that you want to talk to me about Uchiha and this better be worth my time" She'd luckily begun drinking at this time, so the alcohol would soon set in her stomach and mess up her mind.

"You know yesterday was mine and Naruto's ten year anniversary of being together"

She breathed a heavy sigh and nodded against all her will "Don't tell me you've got bored of him and are planning to dump him, cause if you dare make him upset I'll ~"

Sasuke immediately interrupted, as if he'd ever want to do such a horrible thing to Naruto! "I don't know where the hell you'd think up something like that, but I'd never ever hurt Naruto"

"Are you forgetting what you did ten years ago? Leaving the village, leaving Naruto behind to do nothing but worry and train harder to bring you back"

She knew for a fact that by saying that she had struck a nerve in Sasuke's mind, he never liked to think or talk about leaving the village, it was a stupid mistake and a memory he was going to carry with him for a long time, but he'd paid for that mistake and now he was still doing everything he could to make everything perfect and right how it should be.

Tsunade was near enough tipsy by now, the time when he'd break the news was soon. "That doesn't matter anymore Tsunade-sama, I'm going to make sure Naruto lives a happy life and that something like that will never happen again, that is a promise"

"I thought Uchiha's couldn't keep promises?" She almost joked, but she was being serious.

_Breathe… stay calm… I know you're tempted to rip her head off but chill out… it'll be worth it when it's over._"The old me couldn't keep promises, I can"

"I see" She was well onto her third glass of alcohol by now and you could see it in her movements that she was becoming drunk, her talking was even slurry.

"Tsunade-sama, I would like to ask you a question" This was an important one after all, it would decide whether the rest of the conversation would be pointless or not.

"Can you ever remember anything when you're drunk?"

"Why do you ask?" She said feeling pretty suspicious about his question.

"Oh no reason at all, it's just that I'm about to tell you something extremely important and I need you to remember it"

"So you're finally… finally going to tell me eh?" She said, leaning back against the hard leather of the chair and continuing to drink.

"Well, since yesterday was the ten year anniversary I finally proposed to Naruto"

There was silence among them, momentary of course while Tsunade let it sink in… "You proposed…"

"Yes, I assume there is a problem"

Tsunade took a deep breath and continued drinking, avoiding any eye contact "I knew this day would come, you Uchiha's always make sure that if there is anything you care dear for you have it and never let go"

"Hn" He replied

"I know I'm pretty drunk right now, but I'm sober enough to understand everything you just said but what I don't understand though is why you had to drag me all the way out here to tell me such news and attempt to get me drunk, it's not like I'm going to tear your head off for taking my Naruto away from me even more, although I did threaten you before, but that was on good grounds"

_Uhum… my Naruto _"Besides, I know this is what Naruto wants, he's been telling me for ages that he wished you'd hurry up and propose because he wanted your relationship to be complete, anything that makes Naruto happy makes me happy" She added, finishing that drink.

"Well, thank you Tsunade, I'm sorry that I wasted your time like this, I probably should have just told you in the office, but I know you still hate me from what I did years ago so I didn't think you'd accept the news this easily"

"Sasuke, I don't hate you, It just takes a lot for me to trust someone who did something like that, especially to someone like Naruto, and I don't accept the news at all, in fact I'm against it… but there's nothing I can do, I know that if I deny this marriage then I'll only get shit from you and Naruto"

"Hm"

"Anyway, on another note, that position you wanted, when I retire from Hokage and Naruto is next, you may be his personal guard"

"Yes!" He cheered, nearly close to getting up from his seat and dancing madly around the room, but Tsunade had interrupted well before that cheery moment

"On the grounds that if you are ever caught doing anything you shouldn't, you will be fired immediately and replaced"

"What do you mean, caught doing anything?!" He exclaimed "Me and Naruto never do that sort of stuff outside of the house"

"Don't lie to me Uchiha, you know full well that you can't keep your filthy hands of him inside or out, and you should also remember what happened last time" She smirked.

"Oh, you still remember that"

"My desk certainly remembers, but I'd rather not"

Sasuke smirked to himself "Well, I guess your desk won't have to worry any longer, I know I won't get up to anything and besides Naruto would be smart enough to deny me anyway, so relax"

"Hm" She smiled "Then I guess there's no point in sticking around here then, I have a lot of work to do…" She said, attempting to stand in her drunken state

Sasuke looked at her with worry "Are you sure? I mean you don't look all that sober even if you say you are" He said trying to aid her.

"I'm fine" She said, almost falling over thin air.

"I think you should stay here for a little while, I'll run back to your office and tell Shizune where you are and she can come and help you out, how about that?"

"Well, if you're going tell Naruto I said 'Congratulations' and get me another drink!"

***

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Older Naruto and Younger Sasuke where making their way slowly through town, stopping by in shops and looking at absolutely anything that seemed interesting.

Sasuke was attempting conversations with Naruto, but the older boy seemed to change the subject whenever he tried to talk about their 'older' personal life… which Sasuke found oddly funny when Naruto would pout and attempt to ignore him.

"Naruto, where are we going exactly, or are we just going to walk around town?" Sasuke asked seeming frustrated that all they were doing was shopping.

"Oh Sasuke!" Naruto replied cheerfully "Have fun for a change!"

"Your definition of fun is my definition of extreme boredom"

"Well, what would you like to do then?" Naruto asked

"Can we not just go to the park or something… I didn't particularly get much sleep last night and I just want to relax"

"Hm, well I suppose so…" He replied somewhat upset

"Thanks" Sasuke replied as Naruto lead the way to the park which wasn't very far from their position.

Only a few minutes later did they arrive at a very large park, surrounded by vast types of trees, especially sakura ones which were blooming very nicely, a pond in the centre and a park for children to play on.

"Where would you like to sit Sasuke-kun?" Older Naruto asked

"Anywhere nice and quiet"

They chose a nice spot on the outskirts of the park, surrounded by blossoms and flowers, the spot was one of Naruto's favorites and it was a place he and Sasuke spent many times together.

After some silence Naruto decided upon another talk… "I thought you might have wanted to sit by the kids"

"No… They're annoying"

"Hm, I know you may think that now but when you get to the age you've seen yourself now, you will be thinking differently"

Sasuke, who had been in a meditating position with his eyes closed and everything had opened up one of his eyes to look over at Naruto who seemed saddened or somewhat disappointed.

"What on earth makes you say that?"

"I don't really know, I just feel like I'm a heavy burden to Sasuke, because I know he wants kids and I can't accomplish that for him, sometimes I just feel like he's better off with someone who he can do all those things with"

"How long have you been thinking things like this?" That immediately told Sasuke that he'd need to have words with the older one before he left for his own time.

"Since the last time we came here, about a few years ago when loads of children were out playing and I saw Sasuke smiling and even playing with the children"

"Hm" Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced around the park, seeing that there wasn't many children around today but still, he couldn't help but feel partially to blame, he brought these memories and feelings back up for Naruto who probably didn't want to experience them again. "But what about your jutsu, you can turn into a female"

"It doesn't work, I'm still male on the inside and I know Sasuke loves me as me, not as someone else"

Sasuke begun to think long and hard about what Naruto had said, of course he'd never choose anyone to be with him but Naruto, nobody in this whole city was capable or even worthy enough to be in the same room as him except for Naruto, he didn't think of anyone but Naruto, it was always Naruto… so why on earth would he feel the need to have children if he knew Naruto was his life? If he knew Naruto was the only one he wanted to be with for an eternity? And if he knew the consequence would be no offspring?

"Naruto, I don't think you should let this go to your head, I can't explain it to you, because now I know this is something you need to understand by yourself, I've just managed to grasp it myself, but what I'm trying to say is that, you are the only person I can and want to be with, there is no one else Id chose apart from you, we're overly compatible and in sync with each other that nobody else understands our relationship except us, do you see? Nobody except you will I love to the ends of the earth"

"Yeah… thank you" Naruto replied smiling and almost in tears from happiness, but to make sure Sasuke didn't catch sight he looked away into the park and spotted someone very familiar, it was certainly enough to make him dry his enough in a flash and to make sure he wasn't seeing things… "Wait… is that?" He squinted his eyes and he couldn't believe it "Sai!!" Naruto screamed and immediately jumped to his feet and ran towards the pale adult who was looking over in his direction once he had heard his name practically screamed out.

Sasuke, only just realizing how bad this situation was followed swiftly behind, slightly panicking by now and once he was at the blonde's side he received a fake smile from Sai, who was considerably taller, dressed in the same attire as he was ten years ago, except it was probably much bigger.

_I thought the older me said Sai was gone for good! _Sasuke mentally screamed at himself, he wouldn't be able to do anything to make sure Sai kept his hands of Naruto… _the other two had best hurry._

"Naruto, Sasuke… it's good to see you again" Sai said, smiling? "But Sasuke, you appear to have shrunk… and you're wearing your old clothes…"

"It's a jutsu that Naruto tested on me… and it went a little wrong" Sasuke said bluntly, Sai in return smirked and laughed a little.

"Haha, Naruto needs a man by his side, not a child… do you fancy taking a walk Naruto? You know… to catch up and stuff?" Sai asked, walking Naruto away from Sasuke.

"But… wait…" Naruto said trying to turn around to face Sasuke… but eventually giving up "I'll be back later, k?" Naruto said turning back around.

"This is bad… this is bad…" Sasuke knew how much Sai liked Naruto, it wasn't as much as he liked him but it was definitely something to worry over, he had to find the others and fast.

* * *

I was extremely tempted to continue but that chapter is pretty long enough as it is… reviews make me happy (: lol.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is bad… this is really, really bad! _Sasuke thought to himself, almost going around in circles because he was so worried, this was even probably the most worried he had ever even been, but nothing could beat the time when Naruto was in danger of being kidnapped by his brother… that was extremely worrying to Sasuke.

Said Sasuke was watching Naruto and Sai on a bench at the edge of the park, they didn't seem to be getting up to much but it wasn't Naruto who he worried about, he knew Naruto wouldn't try or even attempt anything, but Sai… he was a different story, he'd try anything, when he heard that he had called him a homo he was close to murdering the guy, even though it was true… but it was the fact that Sai barley even knew him when he had called him that! And all the things he had said about Naruto's penis being small… Well, it was above average, certainly not bigger than his own… but Sai was only saying that to cover up his own small dick.

Sasuke was unsure whether to run and get the other two or to wait it out, maybe Sai would eventually leave… _Heh, like he would, I'm not around and the older me isn't around, it's almost like the perfect opportunity for him to make a move and with Naruto being all innocent and helpless, I doubt he'd fend him off… although, that's what he's like now, I haven't seen this older one in action. _It at least made Sasuke worry less, they just seemed to be talking, but even that was annoying to watch.

***

"Sai, I'm like really happy you came back!" Naruto cheered, smiling at the pale body next to him on the bench.

"Me too, Naruto-kun, It's be a fairly long time since I've been back"

"I really want to know where you went, cause one day you were here then the next you were gone and nobody knew where you went, people were saying that you were assigned a long mission or something"

Sai smiled somewhat awkwardly "No, nothing like that, I didn't mean to just get up and go, I would have said bye before I left but the Hokage insisted that I left for the training immediately"

"Training?"

"Yes, I've been learning the basics of becoming a spy"

"A spy? But isn't that what the ANBU do?"

"No, not necessarily, I've been learning how to do undercover work and execute such work correctly, it's in times of dire situations when our teams need to find out information and the spy can relay such information back"

"But isn't that kind of dangerous? I mean, what if you get discovered?"

"That's what the training is for, to make sure that my decoys never fail and that I am the perfect spy"

"Oh…" He replied "I didn't think that was your kind of work, who even set you up with that?"

"Hokage, she said she received a letter from the ANBU saying that I shouldn't waste my talent on measly missions, they said they really needed my help and stuff, so I had to agree and help them out, they wouldn't even let me say bye or anything" He paused to rethink that memory "The funny thing is, I'm not even sure why they need my help, they were doing fine on their own… although they were acting pretty strange on my first day"

"Well, it's okay… but how long are you going to be back in the village for?"

"I'm only back for today to tell the Hokage about how the trainings going, I'm leaving again tonight"

"Oh…" Naruto saddened "I would have liked for you to have stayed a little while longer, you've missed loads!"

"Really, anything interesting?"

"Well, yesterday was mine as Sasuke's tenth anniversary as you know, but he finally proposed to me!"

"What?!" Sai replied quickly, seeming overly surprised and angered

"Yeah! It's true, not sure when we're going to get married, I guess I'll leave him to sort that out… but yeah, I'm proper happy Sai!"

Sai put on his fake smile and tried to bite back any anger, but his face soon changed, he couldn't hold back the sadness and frustration that he hadn't been quick enough, he even thought there may have been a chance for he and Naruto if only Sasuke had not proposed to him, but still… it's only a proposal, why was he thinking it was something that was unbreakable, Sai was Sai… evil, pale and a freak, he could pull anything off.

***

Back at Tsunade's office, Naruto had turned almost the whole room upside down looking for that 'stupid' scroll as he called it, he'd even gone back to her alcohol cupboard just to double check he hadn't missed any spots it could have been hiding in.

"Grrrr!" He growled, becoming even more frustrated, then it struck him as he looked over at her desk, it was the one place he hadn't checked, to be truthful he was a little nervous to go over, it was surrounded by stacks of papers that could easily topple over if he even nudged it slightly and it was the once place that he and Sasuke would get up to many things in the future…

But still, this was a big situation that meant taking these kinds of risks, so he rapidly made his way over to the desk, walking slowly around the piles of paperwork and stopping just behind, admiring the great view of the new Konoha and then settling down again to find the scroll, he checked all three draws on the left side of the desk, unfortunately all he found was plenty of stationary, another stash of sake and more paperwork, then he checked the other side, the top two draws came up empty, but something was suspicious about the last, it was sealed with a pretty strong jutsu, probably one of Tsunade's and Naruto didn't even have the knowledge of sealing jutsu's let alone know how to break them.

But luck was on his side as he was startled when Sasuke burst through the door.

"Have you found it yet?" He said, panting from the running he had most likely been doing to get here so fast

"No… but I think it might be in this draw, but it's sealed with one of her jutsu's"

"Oh, let me take a look" And as Naruto stepped aside Sasuke was quick on his heels over to check it out, it was nothing compared the seals he had encountered over the years, so with a quick flick of his fingers and moving them into a hand-sign the seal was released and the draw was opened, there were many different scrolls in the draw, but thankfully there was both of them there to check , so they hurriedly scanned through each scroll to find the right one and it was Naruto who came across it first, shouting "here it is! I found it" as he looked over it again and again to make sure it was the right one, and underneath the future time travel was the past time travel, it would surely get them home safely.

"We'd better go meet the other two and now, I have a bad feeling that an unwelcome guest has come back into town" Sasuke replaced the seal back on the draw.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the comment and followed Sasuke out of the door and into the corridor.

"Do you even know where Naruto is?" Naruto asked, feeling weird about asking where himself was.

"Yeah, at the park I think, I can just sense his chakra residing there, so I guess that's where we'll check first…"

"Okay, lead the way" Naruto added lastly because as soon as they were out of the building, getting there consisted of running over roof tops and a lot of jumping…

***

Back at the park, while Naruto had continued to talk about how excited he was about Sasuke's proposal, Sai had listened but not taken in what he had said, he was plotting instead, plotting something very sweet and with Sasuke's absence he could probably pull it off very nicely.

Now, bear in mind that over the years Sai had slowly lost his mind and anything that didn't involve work was messed up, his plans would always go awry, his thoughts we're always jumbled and he most of the time felt like everyone was against him.

He blamed it all on Sasuke, he believed that someone like Sasuke didn't deserve Naruto, that Naruto needed better than him and the only person who could be better than him in Sai's eyes was Sai himself, so he had made it him mission, his goal, his ninja way sort of speak to have Naruto as his boyfriend, or even husband… whichever sounded better to him.

Sai was mental.

The plan outline was to make Naruto feel sorry for him, then when he'd be all sympathetic and caring he'd want to help Sai out, meaning he was planning on making Naruto kiss him, somehow… some way, it was going to turn out right… if that failed then he would probably end up raping him, that was the back-up plan.

After some momentary silence, Sai decided to put his plan into action, even though he hadn't fully thought it through, he knew he could trick Naruto one way or another "Oh… Naruto" He said "You're so lucky to have someone… I do wonder what it must be like, being in a relationship and being able to do all the things you do with Sasuke, like kissing and stuff"

Naruto, a little confused at what he had just said went along with it anyway "You feeling okay?" He giggled "This is a sudden change for the emotionless Sai, I never would have expected you to feel like that… ever"

"Well, I've had to keep such feelings at bay, with me being in the ANBU and now that I'm a spy trainee I have to keep them hidden even more. I even have to fake feelings depending on certain missions which isn't so difficult, but certainly heartbreaking"

"Oh I see… that's really awful Sai" Naruto felt suddenly depressed at how his comrade had kept all of his feelings, emotions and everything else that went on in his mind away, _bless him… _Naruto thought. "But, I'm sure you've experienced some kinds of feelings, like through a first kiss and stuff?" He asked, digging deeper into Sai's background and unknowingly into Sai's plan.

"No…" He paused to sigh "And I don't even know who would want to kiss a freak like me…" He looked away, narrowing his eyes softly as if he felt deeply hurt.

"You're not a freak Sai!" Naruto exclaimed as if Sai had called it himself before and now Naruto was defending him again "You shouldn't think of yourself like that, it just makes you feel worse about yourself you know? You're an amazing guy and a great friend; you just need to find someone you connect with… I know it may sound difficult but believe it will happen, I mean… it's hard to believe that my first kiss was with Sasuke and it was even accidental, but look where we ended up… see? Anything can happen" He patted his sly friend on the shoulder, hoping that it would make him feel better, but Sai had other things up his sleeve…

"What do you think could have happened if you're first kiss would have been with someone else, say like… me?"

Naruto felt odd, like he had just been completely ignored, but still… this was Sai he was talking to, sometimes he listened, sometimes he didn't "Um…" he thought "I'm not sure, I still would have known Sasuke because I met him when I was very young and as I said, we connected then because we were both the same, we had experienced deep hurt and immense pain, so we were able to connect and comfort each other"

Sai took in what Naruto had said and went strangely quiet, the main part of his plan would have to happen now if he was going to succeed "Naruto, may I ask a favor of you?"

_The current plan in Sai's mind was that he would ask Naruto for a favor and hopefully Naruto would be like "of course Sai, anything for you!" And then Sai would ask "Could I please have my first kiss, you know just to get it out of the way, as friends of course" and Naruto will be like… 'sure, anything for you Sai-kun!" and then during the kiss, Naruto will become so inclined in the taste and the pleasure Sai gave him that they'd end up having sex later on… thus ending Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and marriage for good! … Queue evil laugh..._

But that's how it was in Sai's mind… how would it actually go?

"Sure, anything Sai"

"I know you're with Sasuke and everything, but this is as friends… would you please kiss me? So that I can experience a first kiss too?"

Naruto, over the moon with shock looked Sai up and down, he was definitely being serious, or as Naruto could see it anyway, he was unsure what to do, he wanted to help Sai out… but he wasn't going to cheat on Sasuke in the process, _although I did say I would help him… _"Um, Sai… that's a pretty big favor, why would you want that from me, you know I'm with Sasuke"

"Well…" He started "I thought that… as my friend and since we are pretty close you would allow me to at least get my first kiss out of the way, I mean yours was accidental and with a guy, you probably didn't even think about being gay at that time"

"I know, you're right, but I can't and won't cheat on Sasuke, even if it's something like this, I'm sorry Sai"

_Okay, the plan is failing… thank god they invented backups, _Sai thought.

"Hm"

Sai was ready to make his next move, when Naruto was hardly paying attention since he was busy watching the cloud move through the sky, Sai was already up on his knees as he gripped Naruto's firm skinny wrists and pinned them above his head…

"Sai!" Naruto shouted "What on earth are you playing at!!" He cried and begun panicking as Sai's face become much too close to his own, and if you thought Naruto was panicking, you should have seen the sweat dripping from younger Sasuke from the sidelines, who was now unbelievably close to losing it and going over there and killing the zombie freak.

"Sasuke doesn't deserve you Naruto, not after how's he's treated you"

"Sai, we've all moved on" He said trying to struggle out of the grip "Sasuke has made up for all his mistakes and put everything right, I choose who I want to be with and it's with him, so why can't you understand that?!"

"Because I don't want to, If I do then I'll see reason to like that Sasuke again" He inched his face closer, so that his nose and Naruto's were now touching, even though Naruto tried to avoid anymore facial contact by moving his face to the side but since Sai was strong enough he was able to grip both of Naruto's wrists with just one hand and use the other to bring Naruto's face back to confront his. "Are you scared of what might happen to you now, Naruto-kun?"

"Let me go Sai, I'm warning you!" He threatened and at that moment, saw an amazingly perfect opening, Sai's legs were over his, one on each side, but that left his crotch wide open for an attack, so holding his breath he swiftly kneed Sai in the crotch and as Sai had to get up to comfort his lower intestine, he ran away from the bench, just stopping a few meters away to look back on his victim "Sai, you jerk! You shouldn't have gone that far, I thought all you wanted was a kiss!" He shouted…

"Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice called from behind, Naruto turned to see his fiancé or older Sasuke running up towards him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cheered, feeling unbelievable ease and relaxation as he was taken in the arms of his strong lover, as their lips met to kiss, Sasuke pulled back unexpectedly…

"You smell like Sai…" He looked over to the bench to see Sai still comforting his crotch "What the hell happened while I was gone?!"

"Nothing, Sai just lost his cool is all" He said, trying to protect his friend, he wasn't sure why he was still trying to protect him after he had practically molested him, but if Sasuke got wind of what he had actually just done then Sai would need many, many operations…

"It's not nothing Naruto! Something happened and I want to know!" Sasuke panicked "Please tell me" He said softly, trying not to sound mad at him… but he obviously seemed like it.

Naruto quickly looked over at Sai and then looked back, _What should I do?!!! _He screamed in his mind, he took a few breaths and decided to keep himself calm, this was nothing to get worked up over, he had to tell Sasuke the truth because Naruto hated lying to him, with a passion an all. "Sai asked me for a favor, so I said _sure_ and he was like… _would you please kiss me, so that I can get my first kiss out of the way_ and I said _Sorry I won't, because I can't and would never cheat on Sasuke_ so he kind of went mental"

"And…" Sasuke persisted, that didn't exactly explain why Naruto stunk like skunk (a/n: whoop on the rhyme :D …)

"If I continue, promise you won't get mad?" He went all cutsey faced to Sasuke…

"I'm not making that promise" He said bluntly

"Please Sasu, for me? I'll make it worth your while…"

"You already owe me for ditching; now you want to make that debt bigger?"

"I don't mind"

"Fine, I promise I won't get mad" It was a pinky promise and all.

"So, after I said no to him, he kind of went mad, grabbed my wrists held them above my head and attempted to kiss me, but I rejected him and managed to break free when he left his legs wide open for an attack" He said hurriedly, trying to catch the feeling of being free from tremendous suffering.

"What?!" Sasuke looked over at the bench, eyes narrowed, sharingan out… the works "Bastard" But still, he couldn't help but think 'score' on Naruto for kneeing him in the balls, serves him right for messing with his blonde.

"Sasuke! You promised you wouldn't get mad" Naruto said, trying to pull back Sasuke who had taken a protective stance over his dobe.

Sasuke calmed a little more remembering his promise, but still continued to look over Sai like he was dirt "Hurry up and leave again" He said to Sai who was now up on his feet and over the pain down below.

"You can't have him forever" He said, walking off out of the park.

"Watch me, freak"

Sasuke let his eyes return back to normal and turned back to Naruto, placing his arms protectively around the blondes waist and pulling him back in for a tight hug "Thank you, Naruto-kun" He said softly into Naruto's ear.

"For what?"

"For not cheating, you've made me even happier"

"Sasuke… I can't believe you thought I even would"

"Did I say that? I didn't even think it, I knew you wouldn't cheat, but still, I'm just happy you resisted his advances and even kicked him for me, even though I would have felt better doing it myself, but that might have ended worse"

Naruto giggled happily, but then remembered about the other two "Shit, I forgot…"

"What?"

"Sai pulled me away from Sasuke before, so I have no clue as to where he went…" He worried, looking around the park.

"Well, I don't think there's any need to worry, I saw Sasuke before when I ran into the park, he took Naruto over there" He pointed to where Sasuke should be, amongst a very hidden part of the park, with vast bushes, flowers and trees surrounding it.

"I can't see them"

"They're probably getting up to something" Sasuke replied.

They made their way over across the small field and stopped just in front of the row of bushes, bending slightly over…

It wasn't a surprise as to what they saw, Sasuke had even predicted it.

The younger two were on the floor, all over each other, still fully clothed which older Sasuke found a little lacking, if it was him as he was now he would have had Naruto's clothes of the moment they started kissing…

But yes, younger Naruto was underneath younger Sasuke on the floor, both locked together with arms and lips, Sasuke leaving no room for Naruto to escape as he devoured his lips, tongue and who knows what else.

Sasuke was running his hands up and down Naruto's sides while Naruto left his arms to hang around Sasuke's neck, it certainly was comfortable even though they were out in the open, lying on grass in almost darkness because of the trees.

"Ahhh… youth" Older Sasuke said abruptly, disturbing the two below and causing them to stop in their motions and look up, or behind in younger Sasuke's case.

"When did you get here" Sasuke said, sounding very displeased with them interrupting their messing.

"Oh, we've been here for a few minutes admiring the view" He replied back, smirking.

"Heh, well do you mind, I'm still not quite done"

Younger Naruto looked up at his older self, seeming oddly scared as what was inevitable when Sasuke was concerned and sex was involved.

"No, guys, you need to wait until you get back to your own time, you'll mess up the time-stream and Sasuke… can't you keep it in your pants for just a couple more hours?" The older one said, sternly.

"Fine…" Sasuke got up pretty neatly and stretched out his hand to help Naruto up to, he still didn't look very pleased, he was so close, so very close to taking his clothes off, it not more… but then the adults had to come along, god he couldn't wait to get back to his own time.

"So I take it you were successful in finding the scroll?" Older Naruto added.

"Of course!" Naruto replied

"Well, let's get back to the house, you can practice that jutsu, and I'll make us all something to eat, K?"

"K" They all replied…

Thus began the long, nice walk home, each couple hand in hand, walking closely together and neither wanting to let go of the feeling.

* * *

How would a fight go between Sasuke and Sai? Haha that would be well good… but as Naruto had made Sasuke promise not to get mad… he couldn't break little Naru's promise…

:)


	10. Chapter 10

During the walk home, which was a long one considering they were quite far from the house, they each decided that it would be best to spend some time with their older selves again, since the older two had some dire questions to ask their younger selves, specifically about what happened before.

But younger Sasuke was causing some trouble, he wasn't too content with leaving Naruto again, even though they'd be a few meters apart, he liked knowing and feeling Naruto being beside him at all times, which older Sasuke knew about, he'd been there too once upon a time, so he felt like he needed to explain to Sasuke a little more about 'trust'.

So as the two in front, mainly the two Naruto's had gained some distance they begun their talks.

"Sasuke, what was that 'display' about before?" The older one asked, meaning how Sasuke looked like he was eating Naruto alive, not in literal terms though, unless you count the numerous biting here, there and everywhere all over the poor blonde's body.

"That? It was nothing" He replied as if it was 'none-of-his-olders-self's-business' sort of way.

"I know it was nothing, you can't lie to yourself, practically speaking"

"Well, Iuno, I just saw how Sai was acting with Naruto and when my Naruto came along I just couldn't help myself-" He was interrupted…

"-So you felt like if you didn't make your mark there would be a chance Naruto might be taken away from you by someone else?"

He didn't want to admit it… but he was right… well, there was no change there "Yeah, I suppose if you put it like that"

His older self had been through the exact same turmoil, but that was many, many years ago… he had found a way to only let it seep out when needed, like before when he told Sai to get lost, although the other meaning when it came to get lost with Sasuke was 'fuck off'. "It's okay to feel that way Sasuke; you'll probably feel like that for a long time, you'll start to think that every guy around you is looking at him, but half of them aren't and that's probably because they'll see that you're with him and remember where Uchiha's, who in their right mind would mess with us?" He stated.

"I know, but I just got worried before and just acted without thinking I guess"

"If anything it's Naruto's fault for being so damn irresistible" The older one added, to make themselves feel better.

"Hn" He replied "Dobe" He said looking at his Naruto, when he couldn't help be drawn to how his perfect, tight and round ass wobbled slightly as he walked and the dobe didn't even realize, that sight was _unbelievably _attractive and that ass _only _belonged to Sasuke, and he was going to make sure of that when they would finally return to the past. "I am quite excited, which is somewhat a first for me" He said, continuing to look at that perfectly sculpted ass that his blonde carried around… he could feel his own dick feinding for it, he had to suppress every bit of urge to just run up and fuck him there…

"Oh?" The older one replied, following Sasuke's gaze to look at the younger Naruto's ass, he couldn't help but laugh a little "I see… but you do realize the first time isn't all that great as the rest?"

Sasuke averted his attention to his older form, giving him a quizzical look and feeling somewhat angered, he had almost been led to believe that the first time was almost magical in a sense "What?" He replied.

"Well, you see the first time is kind of uncomfortable and painful, that's just how sex is for everyone, don't get the wrong end of the stick… it is a nice feeling but it's also hard to get used to, especially since you've not had sex before, or Naruto for that matter, but then again neither did we until Naruto finally allowed me to be with him"

"Hn" He replied and went back to looking at his Naruto, he figured it probably would be painful for him, considering how small his ass was and how considerably big Sasuke's manhood was, of course it was likely that it was going to be painful, or in other words.. a tight squeeze for both of them.

"Bu t you shouldn't worry, after the first time you'll just want more and more because you'll want to refresh your memory on the feeling and sooner or later it'll just start getting better and better"

Sasuke nodded in understanding and went back to mesmerizing over his Naru, Older Sasuke did the same, but couldn't help but give a glance or two at the younger one and he didn't remember Naruto being that attractive when he was younger, but still it reminded him just how much he actually loved his dobe.

"Can I just add one other thing?" The older one added, snapping out of his daze… he himself couldn't wait for tonight, the younger ones will hopefully be gone and he'll get Naruto and those two debts all to himself, plus the free house… he could listen to his dobe scream as much as he wanted without having anybody else listen, nobody but himself was allowed to make Naruto scream like that… hell nobody was even allowed to hear it, it was all for Sasuke's ears only.

"What?"

"Just try and learn to trust Naruto"

"Hm?" Sasuke turned and looked at his older self, who was looking back down at him "It's not that I don't trust Naruto, I trust him with my life, it's just everyone else I don't trust"

"Well that's the thing, you have to learn to trust others and learn that nobody will try to steal him away from you, except for Sai, he's definitely one to watch out for."

"I know that much from today"

"Naruto would never cheat on either of us and he wouldn't even consider it, I myself was worried today that something could and might of happened because when I asked him what had happened he said it was nothing… so I immediately assumed the worst… but it wasn't Naruto's fault at all… it was all Sai, so I thanked Naruto for not cheating on me and for telling me the truth, even though he's still very good friends with Sai, he still told me the truth"

"It was horrible to even watch… but I couldn't intervene because I have no idea about how strong Sai is, and he would have expected me to have new jutsu and learnt new techniques, it would have obviously been a big give away if I used chidori or anything else that I use now"

"That is true, but don't worry about it, Naruto is safe and happy and that's all I need to know to feel happy myself"

"Hm"

***

Older Naruto sighed, partially in relief, the other part in happiness "I thought Sasuke would be mad at me but I guess not" He said.

"How come? Why on earth would Sasuke be mad at you?"

"I don't know, he's never been mad at me, not that I remember anyway, but still… I thought he wouldn't believe me when I told him what had happened between me and Sai"

By now, younger Naruto had been filled in on all the details about what had just happened in the park, this was whilst we were focusing on what the Sasuke's were discussing, of course younger Naruto was shocked beyond anything, he felt like he was some magnet to really weird people… yes, he counted Sasuke as 'weird' a lot of the time, first him, now Sai.. who next?! Gaara? He had no clue that Sai even liked him in that way, not that he would have been able to notice anyway, he didn't even realize Sasuke had liked him for so long considering the hints he had dropped… but now this meant that when he'd return to his own time, he'd be on extra alert around Sai and Sasuke's alert would probably be even higher… He somehow even felt worried for his own neck… he could image the hickeys all over and Sasuke forcing him to show them… embarrassing or what?

"I think you shouldn't worry, I know Sasuke believes you because he loves you enough to do so and I think he knows you enough to know himself that you wouldn't cheat, you have a relationship that is extremely difficult to achieve and it takes everything you have to put together and make sure that it's built on nothing but love, trust and bonds" He replied, hoping it would make his older self feel better "Sasuke is clearly happy, if anything he's thrilled that you didn't cheat and that you even managed to defend yourself against Sai, I don't think even I could do that, not now anyway but maybe when I'm older" He smiled.

"I believe your right, I shouldn't let it get me down… but I do hope that Sai is okay… I did feel tight him not getting his first kiss and all"

_So dim. _He thought rolling his eyes, he was a pretty big hypocrite sometimes… he was probably dim as well, if not dimmer.

"Anyway, enough about me!" He proclaimed "What happened before between you and you know who…" He said in a whispered, husky voice, making it sound very sensual and almost like school girls gossiping.

"Oh that… I'm not even sure myself… I just walked over and was like… "Hey Sasuke-kun" the next thing I know, he runs over to me, swirls me around and pushes me to the floor, he lies on top of me and starts kissing me, not even letting me say 'what's wrong' or anything… he did pause a few minutes later though, he just stopped, looked at me and said "Mine… _all mine_!" He sounded really possessive, although I didn't really clock on what he meant… so I just let him have his way, although it's a good job you came over when you did… cause when I said 'have his way' he probably would have taken it to fourth base…" His facial expression changed to that of a worried one… not for what _could_ have happened, but what _would_ have happened to his body if Sasuke ever had his chance before.

His older self giggled "I think I understand why he did it"

"Why?"

"It would sound stupid if I explained it to you myself, you'll have to ask Sasuke yourself"

Naruto didn't want to tell him why Sasuke had acted that way because it sounded somewhat stupid to him, it would only make sense to someone like Sasuke, even the older Sasuke would understand.

Basically, Sasuke had acted that way because he witnessed _everything_ that happened between the older Naruto and Sai, he must of worried that if he didn't make Naruto his as soon as then he'd lose him to someone like Sai, who he hated with a passion, with his heart, with his very soul and being… and he would hate to lose Naruto to him. So as soon as his Naruto presented himself, Sasuke was on him like bees on sugar… nothing was going to stop him from going to fourth base, to make sure Naruto wouldn't cheat on him or even consider leaving him.

"Aw, but I doubt he'll tell me, can't you just tell me? I really want to know…" He pleaded, tugging on the sleeve of his older self's arm.

"nuh-uh" he shook his head sideways "Just ask him, he'll tell you" He smirked, did he get that kind of behavior from Sasuke? Was that even something to look forward to?

"Fine…" He gave up in the end, realizing that he probably would have to ask Sasuke… or maybe he could trick him… hmmm, that was a good idea, trick him.

Before they reached the house, they swapped back to be their rightful ages again, younger Sasuke this time wasn't worried whether Naruto would reject his hand, it was the first thing he did when he rejoined him, took his hand and held it tight, making sure Naruto knew that he _didn't_ and _wouldn't_ let go until they reached the house.

The older two were positive that they, their younger selves had learned a lot from this experience, but it amazed themselves that they had managed to get this far without any help from others, they've had to survive on their own, go through all the shit from the Hokage, Sai and even Sakura, the trust issues a lot of the village had with Sasuke, earning a living and everything else but these two had practically been shown on a silver plate what awaited for them in the future, but the only thing is, they have to make this future their reality, if they wanted all this then they'd certainly have to work for it and deal with everything themselves, they weren't going to receive any more help from their older selves.

When they got back to the house, Older Naruto went into the kitchen to start on the dinner, the other three went to study the jutsu, it was decided that Naruto would learn it again and Sasuke would supply the extra chakra, but they would have to learn it in a much shorter amount of time unlike last time when Naruto had a whole night/day to learn it.

In the kitchen, Naruto was preparing two bowls of pork cutlet ramen noodles with sides of miso soup, and for the Sasuke's, he was preparing Roast pork soba noodles with sides of miso soup with added tomato, Sasuke's favorite. It probably wouldn't take him long either, he was an exceptional cook and he had experience cooking ramen and miso soup since he'd had some level amount of training from Teuchi and Ayame, his daughter, he'd even been offered a job at one point but he declined, Sasuke said he already ate ramen enough as it was and if he worked there then it would be all he ate.

About ten or so minutes later, whilst Naruto was setting the cutlery and dinner mats on the table, being slightly distracted by his younger self, sat in a meditating state with his hands forming all sorts of signs as he looked over the scroll with the help of the other two Sasuke's "Dinner will be ready soon guys" Older Naruto added after he finished setting the table, he received 'K's' from all three of them and smirked at how the three were barley registering his presence, so focused on the completion of this jutsu. "Hmm" Naruto hummed and went back into the kitchen to finish the meals.

"Do you think you have it yet, Naru-kun?" The older of the Sasuke's asked, almost sounding impatient, he didn't even remember Naruto being this dumb… although that did sound somewhat mean… Naruto's like that to this day! But that's basically one of the reasons why Sasuke loved it, he loved how absent-minded and dim he was… easy to take advantage of… evil laugh in his mind there…

"I think I'll have it soon, I know all the hand signs now, I just need to speed it up and try and have the time, date and place in my mind when we do it"

As it had been for the future-time-travel, there are exactly five hand signs, the first representing the place you want to go to, the second being the year, the third being the time and the last two are chakra builders which focused the chakra on moving your body through the time, but it took a considerable amount of chakra which is why only few people could successfully pull it off.

"Well, remember, we need it to be ten years in the past, at the Uchiha mansion and yesterday at about… eleven-forty-five am?" Younger Sasuke added.

"Yeah, that should about do" He said, placing that in his mind and going over it "I think I have it now" Naruto exclaimed feeling like he could do it for real soon.

"Dinner's ready guys" Older Naruto called over, he had placed the two ramen bowls on the opposite sides of each other with the miso soup in smaller bowls placed next to them, and the two pork noodles placed on the opposite side of each other, again with the miso soup and tomato next to it in smaller bowls.

The three sat over by the sofa's were quick on their feet over to the table and didn't waste any time digging in, since older Naruto had been absent during the 'training' he decided to ask about it "So, have you perfected it?"

"Yeah, I think so… we just need to channel the chakra which shouldn't be too difficult, we can do that tonight"

"I think we should take you back to the Uchiha mansion tonight as well" Older Sasuke added pausing and letting his stomach accept the amazingly tasty food.

"Why so?" His younger part added "Isn't here just fine? I mean, as long as we think about the place we should get there"

"I know, but it's easy to lose concentration, it's much better if you do the jutsu in the place you did it in the first, which is at the Uchiha home, plus this place ten years ago was derelict buildings, so who knows where you'd end up if Naruto accidentally lost concentration"

"And, isn't Sasuke supposed to be on house arrest still? If you do end up in this place, ten years in the past you'll have a difficult time getting him back in and his house arrest will most likely be extended for him escaping, you'll probably get in trouble too Naruto" Older Naruto, added warning them.

The younger two looked at each other and then looked back at their older selves and nodded "Now, hurry up and finish eating and we'll go over to the mansion as soon as it gets dark enough" Older Naruto said.

They all quickly hurried, using the excuse that they didn't want to food to go cold, after dinner, they had time to relax, so the younger two were sat on the couch by themselves, watching the TV… which was a complete change whilst the other two were in their bedroom… watching TV in their own room… but Sasuke hadn't the concentration to watch TV long enough whenever Naruto was around, he just had to do something… so it slowly led to them cuddling each other, Naruto resting his head on Sasuke's chest while the pale man's hands ran around the back of Naruto and connected at the front.

Older Sasuke would occasionally do this thing where he'd say a random word, hoping that Naruto would think... 'What?' and he would look up and at this point Sasuke would steal a quick kiss but Naruto would always break it off dead quickly and say "Let's try not to get distracted, we still have to get them two back to their own time you know" But still, this didn't stop Sasuke from perusing what he wanted, so he kept on doing it… saying random words, Naruto would look up and they'd kiss, they'd go through this process a fair few times… the funny thing was that Naruto kept falling for it, there was time when he felt it was a bit suspicious… but sometimes Sasuke sounded really serious so he had to look up… but he should've know this was Sasukes real plan.

Back in the living room, Naruto and Sasuke were kind of in the same position, Sasuke cradling Naruto in his arms, the blonde resting his head against Sasuke's chest, slightly below his head.

Sasuke was coming up with ways to trick him into kissing him… his mind and his older mind must be synched somehow… they both craved the sweet, puckered and plump lips that rested on Naruto's face… they were just juicy and so good to suck at, even good to chew at… might of hurt him like… but he did seem to enjoy the pain in a pleasurable way.

"Naruto! … I just bit my lip" Sasuke said, pretending to panic and sulk… it was a great lie that "Kiss it better" He said, Naruto was at this time looking up at him, Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to face him properly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Better?" He said…

He was expecting much more… at least longer than a one second kiss, a quick peck… he was even expecting a bit of French kissing but if he wanted to get that far then he'd have to think up better lies, when Naruto smiled at him and presumed that his blank face meant 'yes it's better now… thank you' but he didn't really catch on that there was anything wrong, not that he would… Sasuke didn't make it that obvious.

A few minutes later Sasuke came up with a new plan "Um, Naruto?" He said out in the blue "Can I look inside your mouth a sec; something didn't seem right before…" He said.

"Huh?" Naruto turned again to face him and started rummaging through his mouth with his tongue which Sasuke could see from the bumps in his cheeks and chin.

"Just open your mouth, I'll be able to find it better"

Naruto didn't seem sure but complied anyway he slowly opened his mouth and watched Sasuke move to take a closer look, he swayed his head from left to right to get a better look inside "Yup, you got something trapped between your teeth, a bit of ramen… mind if I get it out?"

"Wuh… Ramen? But I can't feel anything" He said drastically searching his mouth again…"

"It's almost impossible to even see, let me get it" He said, slyly putting his hand on Naruto's back and pushing him forward, didn't take him long to force Naruto's, delicate but succulent lips apart and dive inside, searching for that so-called piece of ramen stuck between his teeth, he could feel Naruto's lips vibrate, he was trying to say "Have you found it yet?" But it came out as murmurs and vibrations… which was certainly stimulating especially since they sounded like moans.

Sasuke remained quiet and continued his search, marking his 'territory' with his saliva and using his tongue to do so successfully.

"Sasu-keh" He murmured again, becoming lulled and hypnotized by Sasuke's eyes which he stared into, which after sharing their kiss much longer he managed to close his eyes and detach himself from Sasuke "Did you get it?" He said… He was unbelievably sexy when he was dumb… so manipulative.

"Mhm" He licked his lips slowly, devouring what little taste of Naruto was left on his lips and tongue "Ramen tastes better when you're the plate" He smirked evilly; feeling satisfied how that one went.

Naruto blushed an awful lot and turned back to watch the TV… funny how these two weren't really concentrating on the TV either? Well… Naruto was attempting, Sasuke wasn't even bothering, he was too distracted by the fact that this gorgeous, hunky blonde was right in front of him and he could do fuck all to him… not now, he was becoming much more desperate, he just wanted to go back now… the past was awaiting and so was his bed.

He wanted to mark his territory else where… if you catch my drift.

His hair was so soft, if he was as small as an ant in Naruto's hair, it would have been like laying in the grass in summer… it would have been beautiful… you would never see a rainy day again because of his hair… He couldn't help but run his fingers through slowly and softly, feeling the skin that ran underneath the roots of the glorious sunshine that was his hair.

***

Time was unfortunately getting on; it was nearing almost ten at night and they were ready to set off, well… the younger two were, they had been told to wait outside… so they were sat outside on a bench in the front garden… waiting… waiting… and still waiting… it was even another ten, fifteen minutes before the older two appeared, seeming slightly flushed and sweaty.

"What the hell have you two been up to?" Sasuke asked, noticing how his Naruto had gone all shy and feeling an awkward air fill the area, but Sasuke didn't care… this was an interesting situation.

"Nu-nothing" Older Naruto replied awkwardly.

"Yeah… I bet" They had so just had sex during that long period they spent in the house, he was wondering what them funny noises were, he could just about hear them above the TV and the TV that was on in their room… Naruto probably hadn't though because he had eventually fallen asleep in Sasuke's lap in the living room and probably didn't hear a thing, Sasuke knew everything… or he liked to believe he did… but I mean, it would be obvious to anyone if they walked out and presented themselves somewhat awkwardly, hair messed up, sweat dripping down their bodies, eyes hazy and faces flushed… that would describe the aftermath of sex instantly to anyone.

Plus Older Sasuke had practically shouted from his room for them wait outside, they'll be done in a sec, there was another big give away.

Older Sasuke coughed loudly to disrupt the flow of awkwardness and then said "Come on, let's go"

It was somewhat difficult to keep up with this level of speed, they were traveling over the building tops as to not be seen so easily, they would get there much quicker too… but, the younger two were attempting to try and keep up with their older selves level of speed, which was pretty quick, even our younger Naruto had problems before when he was rushing over the park to meet the other two.

But when they eventually reached the house, they went inside the old and creaky Uchiha house which looked ten, no… twenty times more scary and haunted at night, Naruto and the older one were practically clinging to their Sasuke's, looking around nervously, mistaking every noise for something really bad and scary, they were practically petrified.

They reached the room and were stood looking around; it felt like it had been years since they had been back here when it was actually only yesterday when they were here, well it had been for the older two.. but this was in the younger ones case.

"So, I guess we should probably say our byes and stuff and then we'll leave you guys to it"

They both nodded and took turns to hug each other… Younger Sasuke certainly enjoyed hugging the older version of Naruto and the older Sasuke also enjoyed hugging the younger Naruto… although the Sasuke just said a goodbye with a simple handshake while the Naruto's did nothing but latch onto each other… that was actually pretty hot to the Sasukes as they watched them hug.

"Anyways, best be off" Older Sasuke said, gripping Naruto's hand and standing a few inches away from the door "It has been… fun seeing you, we've certainly learned a lot" Older Sasuke added.

"And remembered a lot" Naruto added "I almost feel… different"

Older Sasuke nodded in agreement and "Try not to get the temptation of coming back, I don't think there would be any need to, isn't this the future that you want?"

"For me yes…" Younger Sasuke added but then he felt some level of let-down as he looked over at Naruto… who seemed unsure "Naru?" Sasuke said.

Bright and bubbly he replied "Of course this is the future for me, I wouldn't want it any other way" He replied, smiling and making sure that Sasuke knew just by his expression that he was being serious.

The older two left them at that and when the younger two were positive that they had left, Naruto sat down on the floor and begun concentrating his chakra, Sasuke was right by his side, channeling his chakra into Naruto's body, when they were positive that they had enough, Naruto confidently asked "Ready?"

Sasuke replied with a simple nod and Naruto started the hand signs, both closing their eyes so that it would be a big surprise for when they returned, with a quick motion he performed it perfectly, both feeling that same lap in time as yesterday and it was quite promising to know that everything was back to normal when they opened their eyes, it was sunny outside, sun shining through, everything was sparkly and clean inside the house, not a cobweb in sight and Naruto just to double check that they had returned crawled over to the door and looked underneath, noticing that there was still an ANBU stood at the door.

"I think we're back" Naruto said looking around, eventually catching Sasuke's eye and how he seemed to be moving closer towards him.

"Good, cause now I can attend to some… really urgent business"

* * *

Hmmm. Good this one, ne? (: Btw, you should all check out my new Sasunaru story, I'm still considering whether to continue it like… but I need a few more opinions…

But anyways, only one or two more chapters left.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait Sasuke…" Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's chest to halt him in his tracks as he slowly cornered him to a wall "What about the ANBU outside that door… there practically everywhere on this estate, we can't possibly _do it_ without being caught" Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke tense from frustration.

"I really, really do not care about them or what they might hear, I've waited a very long time for this"

"_Two days_…" He added sarcastically "And only because you met your older self and he probably told you stuff about what I'm like during sex"

"Oh, that's where your wrong, my older self refused to tell me what you were like during sex, or even how it felt… so now I'm craving because it _must _be that good"

"But still _two days" _They'd only been in the future for two days, but returning back to the exact time they left is really hard to get used to again.

"I've wanted to have sex with you for a long time actually, meeting my older self though reinforced that urge further"

"Right…" Naruto gave him a disbelieving look, he felt somewhat good that he was just teasing Sasuke, egging him on and such but if he ever found out… he'd probably get much worse back later, but why wouldn't Sasuke just admit that he loved him? He knew that he did otherwise they wouldn't be together in the future, and Naruto knew how he himself felt… he just couldn't admit it either.

"Come on, we both know we want this…" He whispered huskily, trying to remove Naruto's hands from his chest that were stopping him in his pursuit.

"Well… yeah" Naruto blushed and pressed his back completely against the wall as his lover placed both hands on either side of him on the wall, trapping him between his arms. "You know I do… but I'm just…" he paused "just…" that last word was stuck… he felt like a right idiot, he was sixteen, still a virgin and he'd only kissed once, twice if you count that ninja that kissed you and sucked out your soul at the same time… but she surely learnt her lesson, good job Sasuke didn't know about her at the time, Sasuke thought Naruto had only kissed him and nobody else… but that was for another time "Nervous?" He added sheepishly.

"Nervous?" Sasuke added, confused at first but then finding some humor out of the situation "Don't worry I'll be gentle"

Naruto gulped, feeling his lower body tense suddenly as Sasuke whispered that last bit in his ear… "One sec" Naruto said, finally deciding he'd go through with it, since he was so close to the door anyway, he pushed Sasuke slightly away and opened the door just a little, seeing the shaky, nervous ANBU member, who obviously shouldn't be part of the division standing there "Do you mind giving us another… um, ten, fifteen minutes at least?"

The ANBU looked at him and shook his head "Su-sorry, I cu-can't… Hokage's… orders" His eyes flew open when he noticed Sasuke poke up above the blonde's head, noticing the obvious red eyes that were giving him an unbelievable deathly glare.

"Actu-ally…" He announced before Naruto was about to close the door, noticing that Sasuke's sharingan looked meaner than ever "Um… I suh-pose… another ten, or fifteen" Looking at Sasuke's sharingan again, his eyes narrowing "Or even… half an hour, will be fuh-fine" He said shakily again, noticing Sasuke's smirk.

"Oh, thanks" Naruto smiled happily and closed the door, as if he didn't notice a thing. "That was weird…" He said, not knowing that Sasuke had played at part in that little incident.

"He's new, what do you expect?" He paused but left no room for Naruto's reply "Now, where were we?" He said, moving up against Naruto and pushing him back towards the wall.

"Wait!" Naruto halted him again.

"What now?!" Sasuke said in between kisses as he was already fondling Naruto's neck with his mouth, hands pressed up against up the wall to stop any sudden escapes.

"Um, I just want you to say some-…" He uttered, loosing concentration… "-thing" Due to Sasuke's feather touch kisses and slimy licks up along his perfect tan neck.

"What…?" He replied, pausing and giving Naruto a deathly look… just from his facial expression, Naruto could tell Sasuke was getting restless…

"Well… um, I just want you to say what you were going to tell me when I came round here…"

"Oh" Sasuke blushed, suddenly feeling nervous… he probably thought he wouldn't have to say it since it was pretty obvious how he felt and he showed it in great detail when they spent two days in the future "Do you really want me to say it?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied confidently "It'll make me feel more secure about what were about to do..."

Sasuke mentally growled in his mind, feeling that Naruto was trying to distract him but still even he couldn't hide the truth, it was pretty obvious that he did love Naruto and always would, but it would take a lot of his energy and pride to say it without letting a hint of pink stain his cheeks "Um…" He stuttered "I love you" He said almost quizzically as if he had to guess the answer to a question.

Naruto smiled in reply and watched as he saw Sasuke's cheeks glow and his eyes turn mushy, like he was about to cry with happiness, Naruto giggled thereafter and brought Sasuke into a quick hug which sooner led to simplistic and romantic kissing, nothing more or less, just light pink lips that rested upon tan skin and pale, stone-like lips upon pure skin slowly moving around each other.

Sasuke was all the while thinking of how he'd continue, whether he should rush and get to the good parts or whether he should just take it slow… they can always have sex again the next time Naruto came around… Yeah, slow seemed better for him, if it was as good as his older self had said, then he wasn't going to rush this… he wanted to feel everything, learn everything and enjoy everything.

He slipped his tongue back in the blonde's mouth, remembering similar things from the last time, the cavern was warm and slimy and usually anybody would have found it disgusting but Sasuke found it sensational, it was a feeling you just had to experience for yourself to understand why you'd like to do something like this.

He could feel his little blonde's moans come out as nothing more than rumbling vibrations that rippled through Sasuke's lips, some moans slipped out through the little holes that his lips would tend to create as they became lost in the kiss.

Sasuke moved things a long a little further and started circling a slender, pale finger around Naruto's belly button and then eventually moving it around to his back. He was eagerly anticipating what Naruto's ass cheeks would feel being cupped by his fingers, how he couldn't wait to squeeze and massage that sweet tan ass that had teased him for many years.

Naruto was sliding further down the wall as Sasuke aroused him further… however Sasuke was doing his best to keep him up and close so that he could slide his fingers beneath the waist band of Naruto's pants and slowly move towards the blonde's small and untouched hole.

He took one of Naruto's ass cheeks and gently groped it around his fingers, feeling the squishy and sponginess of it.

As Naruto became mewled in the kiss, Sasuke was quick at placing his other hand downwards to Naruto's ass and groping the other cheek, kneading both of them roughly and erotically as Naruto submitted to him much more, not even attempting to stop Sasuke from going any further.

Sasuke was quick to run a finger through the crevice, noticing the bump around the middle, slightly leaking and lightly pulsating from stimulation.

Sasuke halted any of his other actions up top, leaving Naruto wondering as to what was going on as he tried to catch his breath that he'd been losing for the past couple of minutes because of Sasuke.

"Sasu-" He gasped as he felt a finger penetrate his entrance down below, noticing the smirk in Sasuke's face, seeing him as being somewhat pleased… as Naruto tried to say something it came out as innocent and incoherent moans as that one finger started to slide in and out.

Sasuke too couldn't help but let out a pleased sigh as he indulged in the warm tunnel below… that he could fully explore later.

After Naruto was used to one, he pushed in another, making Naruto hiss slightly and arch forward, Sasuke smirked at the wonderful face that he had made Naruto put on, now withering beneath him from the small amount of pleasure Sasuke was supplying him.

He swooped in again and recaptured his blonde's lips, letting clouds of breath escape every now and then as their movements became almost desperate and fast and neither bearing to be apart from each other…

Noticing Naruto continuing to lose his footing on the slippery flooring, Sasuke withdrew his fingers and lowered Naruto to the ground, whilst jabbing his teeth into the blonde's neck.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathily said, Sasuke stopped what he was doing, noticing a slight hint of seriousness in his tone, even though it did sound somewhat erotic…

"What is it?" Sasuke replied looking at Naruto direct in the eyes, noticing some mist glazing over… what on earth was wrong with him now?

"Du-down be-below" He puffed, which in return made Sasuke look straight down to notice the bulge within Naruto's pants, even he didn't notice that… in fact he didn't even notice his own raging, needy hard on that was now filling up his pants… since he wasn't wearing boxers still… but Naruto would shortly found out the reason why.

"Oh shit… sorry" Sasuke smirked, apologizing to the poor blonde who was in agony from all the pleasure and strain that was put on his dick… but Sasuke would soon sort that out.

Sasuke then grabbed hold of the blondes cock through his pants to firstly get a feel for it; he was eagerly anticipating what it would be like since it was strained to keep low in the tight, orange pants Naruto favored.

"I'll help you out right away then… shall I?" Sasuke added, gently placing both hands on either side of the blondes waist band and then eventually pulling both the boxers and the pants down on his innocent dobe… immediately the boys hard on was flung up, feeling the cold air hit against it, he could finally grasp a little more of reality since Sasuke was ever so slowly taking him away from it.

This tingly pleasure did not last however as his whole cock was engulfed in slimy and sticky hotness, as Naruto was able to glance down briefly he noticed that Sasuke had taken his length into his mouth… he could feel the raven lick around the head and then more towards the bottom, the little nibbles and bites he would add every so often that we're so gentle but still overly-pleasurable on Naruto's end… he flung his head back, nearly hitting the wall with full force… that probably would have frightened the ANBU still waiting outside… and becoming even more so worried at the strange noises that were coming from the other side of the door… but he dare not enter, he'd have an early funeral if he did so.

Back inside though, Sasuke was happily enjoying this moment, he was pleasuring Naruto… making the blonde pant out his name, huskily and breathily that made him even more and more hard… if anything, he just wanted to rip off his pants right then and slam into the blonde full force… _Oh wait! _He thought _Preparation… _He remembered that he had got up to two fingers before they had slid down to the floor… but he reckoned that hole had slowly gone back to its normal size now… he'd have to start all over again… he probably shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

He stopped and released the solid cock that was contained in his warm mouth and looked up at Naruto, who was flushed face, jacket slightly open and sliding down his shoulders as well as the t-shirt beneath… that did seem way too big for him.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered into his ear "You… look so fuck-able" He huskily added "And I'm the _only_ one who can do that… right?" He asked, sounding overly serious.

Naruto gave a light nod back, not even fully comprehending what was going on because Sasuke still had a good grip on his cock… gripping it even harder every now and then… "Good boy" Sasuke replied, kissing him on the lips.

Sasuke then pulled back a little and placed three fingers in front of Naruto's face, obviously asking for him to do something with them, but the blonde was so oblivious to everything but pleasure at that moment, he needed a hand "Suck" Sasuke added momentarily after.

The blonde complied and took all three fingers in his mouth, licking and applying as much of his saliva as he could possibly conjure up.

Sasuke abruptly took the fingers out his mouth and placed two outside the whole, attempting to move things on quicker this time, he forced in two of his fingers, leaving the other to go cold from the breeze that was filling the room as well as Naruto's harsh pants and banging as he kept banging the souls of his feet on the floor, trying to cope with the sharp pain.

He was sure he didn't feel this much pain before… but he knew back then Sasuke was going a little easier on him… now it was like he had changed… he looked almost like a sex-deprived maniac who hadn't had sex for almost two years instead of two days… he was feinding.

Sasuke was pushing his fingers in and out, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, barley touching the prostate that he so desperately wanted his delicate, pale fingers to touch… but he'd leave that for his cock to mark instead.

Next, he added his third finger, giving Naruto a heads up this time so that he could relax a little more and ease up down below. He moved up and down as he felt three fingers abuse his entrance below… or rightfully Sasuke's fingers anyhow.

After a few minutes of painful preparation, a leaking, puckering hole, Sasuke was about ready… finally he'd get a great feel to that hole, he'd get to make Naruto scream and cry out his name… which in turn would make him even more irresistible and eventually Sasuke would end up coming inside of him.

_How beautiful would that be? _Sasuke cheekily thought to himself as he slowly prodded the entrance with his eager cock… that looked like it was trying to move on its own… and closer to Naruto's hole if anything.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered again, leaning over to his lover and kissing him softly on the lips, feeling the hot breath pouring out of his mouth and into his own "Relax would you? It'll be much better, I promise" He kissed him again… _So hot _Sasuke thought…

He thrusted his hips forward and poked his cock all the way inside of Naruto's entrance, filling the small, tight tunnel that had never been penetrated before today, Sasuke was overly pleased that he was claiming him before anyone else… like Sai, he knew that one would have tried to have a go…

"Sasuke!" He partially screamed out, unable to continue the rest of it since Sasuke had leant over again and re-captured his lips, making it seem like they were doing this in utter secrecy, in which they sort of where… because nobody knew about their relationship… yet.

Sasuke was hurriedly pushing his cock further in so that it would expand Naruto's tunnel by the second making it more and more pleasurable and less painful as it had been before with the fingers and with the first push of his cock going inside.

"Naru-" He panted out, _god_ he thought… this was just how he expected it to be… but it's even better than that, with the sort of physique people were supposed to see him as, fucking Naruto could show a whole new side… a side people would never be able to see… unless Sasuke became some kind of exhibitionist, which would never happen, he doubted he'd ever let anybody else see his blonde naked, not even doctors unless he was there of course with him…

"Uahhh" Naruto arched his back, feeling somewhat uncomfortable… and Sasuke could see it, which gave Sasuke an idea…

"We're switching" Sasuke added, quickly pulling out his member that was upset to leave the warmth of the younger boy's shaft as he lay on the floor, pulling Naruto on top of him backwards so that his back was facing Sasuke and then settling the blonde lower onto his cock, this time his cock went in with ease, Naruto lowered himself so that it was only about half way through… "move" Sasuke commanded erotically… however move can sound erotic was only understandable to Sasuke…

Naruto slowly went up and down, hissing a little more this time since he was expected to do everything himself… still he didn't quite understand why Sasuke made him face the wall instead of him?

But there was a reason... a perfectly good one, Sasuke did want to see Naruto's face make cute motions as he went up and down, he did want to see Naruto cringe at how much his hole was being filled by Sasuke's hard length, but the reason was that nothing could compare to how sexy, fucking amazing and erotic it was seeing Naruto go up and down and swallow almost half of his cock… it was like the blonde's hole was deliciously swallowing him each time he went up and down, his ass cheeks would clap together every now and then as he bobbed up and down, his hole make squelching noises, pre-cum dripping out from any gaps that were forming… it was unbelievably hot and Sasuke just wanted to see what it would look like… it made him want to fuck him even more so now… which was slightly impossible since he was already doing that…

"Naruto, go down further" Sasuke commanded a few minutes later…

The blonde stopped and turned innocently, panting out slowly… he looked so innocent and cute, which is why he needed someone like Sasuke to be around him like … 24/7 to stop him from being taken by others, Sasuke would not want that to happen. "Huh…?" Naruto asked almost quietly… but if anything he was just out of breath, he was doing half of the work… and his prostate was taking a lot of abuse.

"Can you not squeeze it in a little more, Naru-kun?" Sasuke asked, almost pleadingly but softly.

"But... it'll hurt…" He replied sweetly and delicately…

"Go on… just this once" That was a lie… and Sasuke knew that, but the raven then leaned upwards and rested his chin on Naruto's neck… "I'll make it worth your while…"

"Hu..How?" He asked, seeming intrigued…

"You'll find out…"

Naruto harshly gulped and without further ado he slid down slowly, without Sasuke's help, he engulfed the lot of it in with one slide, in the process feeling like he had eaten a lot of ramen and was now waiting to use the loo… (Sorry, that's kind of disgusting...)

This time he even moved before Sasuke had told him to, he was bobbing all the way up so that the tip was barley just poking the entrance, to all the way down so that his ass cheeks were fully pressed against Sasuke's waist… again, incredible in Sasuke's eyes.

This was by far the hottest and best thing that had happened to Sasuke _so far_…

He could feel himself close to completion, as was Naruto as he sped up, moving a lot faster and this was obvious from the heavy pants and moans he was letting out, as well as the occasionally 'Sasuke…"

Sasuke threw his head back, unable to watch any more as he too started to move his hips up and down, helping Naruto along…

"Sasu-kun, I cu-can't go… any more" It was a few moments after that Naruto came all over the floor, just missing his chin as it shot upwards and then landing splat on the floor… that'd probably stain it for a while…

It was then Sasuke realized that it probably would have been better if Naruto was facing the other way… at least then the white seed wouldn't go to waste, it would have splattered on Sasuke's chest and boy would he have enjoyed it…

But still, he was yet to implant his own seed inside of Naruto and he was closing fast… he remembered just moments ago feeling the walls inside of Naruto's entrance clamp around him, sealing him inside making it almost impossible to move… not that he could be bothered now anyway… he just let a few more thrusts go up and that was it… he let it all out in one gush, filling Naruto up to the brim in which it made him collapse forward onto his elbows with his behind held far up in the air as his head was lay low to the group…. Sasuke saw this as another opportunity… his hole still looked pretty stretched enough to do another round… right here and now and with his blonde down on all fours it was even better… but a sudden knock came about on the door… probably that ridiculous ANBU member again..

"Uh-m, Sasuke-sama, Yu-you… huh-have other visitors… Na-Naruto-sama wu-will have to lu-leave now" He stuttered, barely audible through the door, Sasuke could even hear him shake though…

_Damn _Sasuke thought _So close to having another round… that would have been fun…_

Sasuke could actually say he was happy that his older self did not tell him anything about their first time… because it was just an experience he had to have for himself… it wouldn't have been half as good as it was… he knew that he would be doing this sort of thing with Naruto frequently… and when he said frequently, he meant it.

Naruto on the other hand had been told about the first time being painful… and he was anticipating that, but he hadn't been told that it was actually good, something like sex that he thought he'd try and avoid for quite some time was something he actually could get used to… unless Sasuke was as pushy as that… then they're might be some problems…. he still wasn't sure how he'd adjust to it being 'once or even twice a day' …

Naruto got up onto his feet and immediately trails of come slid down his soft and silky legs like water… it was even more harder for Sasuke to just get up right then and there to rape him… but he could hear Sakura walking down the hall, screaming and shouting that she demanded to see Sasuke, so he just hadn't the time… not that he cared… he'd do as he pleased with his blonde… but the fact is, he was already in a lot of trouble for leaving in the first place.

"Go wash up quickly and get changed" He whispered to Naruto who was quickly grabbing his clothes and running over to the bathroom… I think Sasuke was a little saddened to know that all that hard work and effort he had put into coming inside of Naruto would now be washed away… till next time.

It was another couple of minutes before he returned from the bathroom, looking sexier than ever in Sasuke's opinion, but the blonde was just as amazed as Sasuke was, who was now fully clothed and fresher looking than Naruto was…

_How on earth did he do that?! _Naruto thought looking Sasuke up and down momentarily before walking towards the door, Sasuke following behind.

"Better come back dobe" Sasuke threatened, quickly spanking his blonde on the ass and giving him a long kiss on the lips.  
"Well… it'll probably be a while before I get to~" Naruto paused as he noticed Sasuke's expression change, seeming hardly pleased or happy to hear that he'd have to wait another few days for sex "I mean…" Naruto quickly corrected himself "I'll try and come round again… tonight" He finished.

Sasuke smirked, nodded and opened the door for Naruto to leave, Sasuke eyed the ANBU waiting shakily outside, Sasuke gave him a warning glare to not let the others know about what had just happened and the man nodded hurriedly and allowed Sakura and Kakashi inside…

In all… Sasuke could not wait to see Naruto again, he loved his dobe so fucking much.

* * *

Don't worry kiddies, **one chapter left**… (:


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a good run guys ;) So here's the final.

* * *

After the day they had returned home from being in the future for approximately two days, both Naruto and Sasuke had decided that they would flow with whatever time brought them, they weren't going to rush into getting the future they had seen, but if it was apparent they were heading that way then it would be good news for the both of them that their lives were going to get infinitely better, however it was apparent to them that their future was going to be played out in the bits of detail their older selves had talked about.

For example, after their first time when they got back, which weirdly enough was a week before their future selves had done it, but still this didn't change the fact that some of the things that their older selves had mentioned would occur, like whenever Naruto wasn't with Sasuke at his mansion, Sasuke would send out one clone compact with his mind to spy on Naruto and to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble, or even raped as Sasuke thought, of course he wasn't going to be the one raping him, he'd also decided that he wouldn't have sex with Naruto whilst he was just a clone, he believed it wouldn't be the same experience as doing it himself.

But it wasn't like they could do it back at the mansion, they no longer had the cowardly guard stood outside the door anymore, any guards there were now the real deal and wouldn't abide by Sasuke's requests.

But the _other_ reason for him following Naruto was so that the blonde would consider a few dates, just as their older selves had explained to them, of course the blonde complied since he already knew full well that he was in love with Sasuke, so there was no point in hiding it much longer, he certainly knew how Sasuke felt.

The dates were successfully pulled off in the end, Sasuke had convinced a few of the guards to let Naruto stay at the house just a little bit longer, even though the dates weren't as fun as they seemed, it was pleasant to spend a little bit longer with each other than the usual five or ten minutes.

The hardest thing for Naruto overall was to shift that tiny little bit of pride that was blocking him from being with Sasuke, this being because all of his life he had seen Sasuke as a rival or foe… so now since their lives had changed because of seeing their future, because of Sasuke wanting to tell Naruto his feelings, because they had sex, Naruto was finding himself being pulled into Sasuke's grip each and every day, but his pride as I mentioned before was pulling him back, but he wasn't going to let that stop him, he did truly want to be with him.

When Sasuke could finally be trusted around the village again and the Hokage felt that he had learned his lesson, his house arrest was up and he was free to do as he pleased once again, of course there would be severe consequences if he did anything bad again. It was at this point that the first thing Sasuke did was of course go round to Naruto's for sex, it was also the day that Sasuke came up with 'sex if not once, then twice a day' rule, Naruto was worried, for himself and his ass.

Two years onwards, when they both turned eighteen, it was at this point when Sasuke fully realized why he was in love with Naruto and that it wasn't all about the sex, just as his older self had said… still, he felt somewhat stupid for not even realizing why he loved Naruto in the first place, to be honest the reason why he fell in love with him was the reason all along, he had been searching for another answer to his thought, but it was right in front of him the whole time.

He loved Naruto because he was a _'one-of-a-kind'_ person, one who you would only come across every thousand years, as well as that, Naruto was almost perfect and what Sasuke expected to find in a girl, he actually found it all in a guy.

Another year on, when they were by now nineteen, it was that unfaithful day that Sasuke knew was coming, but still he believed he could get away with it, he was Sasuke after all, he got away with murder practically and was still let of. The day I am of course talking about is when he thought trying sex in Tsunade's office, on her desk of all places, but as their older selves had put it, they we're caught just as Sasuke was about to 'slip it in' Tsunade's face was priceless that day, one Sasuke hoped he'd never forget.

But because of his actions that day, even though Tsunade had only just caught them about to do the main part of intercourse she still placed Sasuke under another house arrest, he really didn't understand why though, he should've just been given a warning for something like that… but because Tsunade was so close to Naruto she believed that he was actually being raped by Sasuke because he was sexually deprived or something, she knew what he was like and capable of, someone like him could easily manipulate the blonde… but in actuality, he was just really horny that day and being in Tsunade's office alone with Naruto was too good an opportunity to pass up for sex.

So this meant another year for poor Sasuke of house arrest, it was pure boredom, torture and loneliness, he wasn't even allowed to see Naruto for just a minute, the Hokage was worried something bad could happen again and therefore they had to remain separated. He continually asked the ANBU guards to let him speak with the Hokage and sort things out, but they were having none of it, the Hokage had given them strict orders not to let him have contact with anyone else until a few more months had passed.

So, six months on Sasuke was finally allowed to have his say to the Hokage, hoping this would be his final word for his release, he decided that he'd be a good as he could be, he'd try to leave out any bad language or try not to lose his temper, he really wanted to get out of house arrest, his mansion was just utterly boring without Naruto around.

The two of them didn't know but Naruto was on his way over to see Tsunade to ask something similar of her that Sasuke was, which was to release him from house arrest, he was prepared to explain everything to her for his release but when he opened the door, the first thing his eyes were set upon was the short, spiky black hair, tall and slender build… this was none other than Sasuke, both of them were drawn to the door, Tsunade had some worry welling in the bottom of her stomach while Sasuke tried to control the urge to jump him in front of the Hokage, imagine how much more trouble he'd be in then.

It was hard to imagine the days Sasuke had spent alone without having any contact with Naruto, he couldn't even get a shadow clone out of his place because it was that guarded and secured, but before the house arrest he had spent every single minute of every single day with his blonde and suddenly being torn away from him like that left some damage to Sasuke's mental structure, he was seriously deprived at that moment, of both Naruto and sex.

Naruto did the 'jumping' for him as he wasn't hesitant at all to run over and hug Sasuke to death, clutching on to him like the end of the world was dawning over the horizon, a short kiss on lips was in order to and at this point Tsunade realized that Naruto was in love with this silent killer stood in front of her desk and that she had wrongly accused him of something that day, so she decided to make it up to them.

"Alright you two, I've decided" She said to them "I'll allow you to be together on the grounds that you tell everyone of your relationship"

"Everyone?!" Naruto replied worriedly.

"Not everyone in the village, there is a thing called 'word of mouth' you know, others around the village will know of you relationship from others, but what I actually mean is that you need to tell everyone your close to, so that there's no difficulties for the both of you or upsets"

Once they both understood they nodded and turned to leave, Tsunade was up in a flash to grab the door for them, something she'd rarely ever do for someone, except at this point she was slipping Sasuke a sly threat "If you ever hurt Naruto… I'll put you on permanent house arrest and you'll never be able to see Naruto ever again" She smirked, she of course knew by now that Sasuke hated that house with his whole life force, but thank god he wasn't planning at any time on hurting his blonde, why would he even do such a thing? Tsunade really needed to learn a thing called 'trust'.

On that day, the both of them decided that it would be best to find their closest friends, well Naruto's anyway since Sasuke wasn't really keen on friends, he was just keen on Naruto and that was it, he believed Naruto was all he needed. Sakura was first up since Naruto spotted her shopping.

"Sakura, good-morning" Naruto yelled widely, Sasuke close by his side as others gave him dodgy looks which soon ended when Sasuke would look back at them.

"Naruto, Sasuke…. It's good to see you both, when did you get off house arrest Sasuke?"

Since Naruto knew full well that Sasuke hated Sakura, he decided to speak for him "He was released just this morning in fact, he had to plead with Tsunade" Naruto giggled innocently.

Sasuke gave him a deathly glare but the blonde just shook it off "Anyway, we have something to tell you on Tsunade's orders"

"Oh right, is it something important?"

"Very" Sasuke added, it had been quite some time since he spoke to Sakura, but she better not get used to it because it wasn't going to be a regular thing.

"So what is it then?"

"Well, myself and Sasuke are going out"

"Going out? …" She said, confused and slightly panicked "Out as in… out, out? Or you mean out as in together, in a relationship?"

"The latter" Sasuke added…

"Oh…" Sakura replied, seeming shaken up like she had heard some very bad news… in which this was to her, she was still hoping that herself and Sasuke would get together, but he had already chosen who he wanted to be with… she should have taken heed from all the signs she had seen in the previous years, it was probably all started off from that first kiss, which was accidental.

"Yeah, anyways… we'll leave you to finish, we have a few others to tell, see you around" Naruto replied smiling cheerfully and eventually dragging Sasuke away by his hand…

Sai was next, Sasuke wasn't really sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, he knew from future proof that Sai also liked Naruto, so this could either show that Naruto had chosen Sasuke over Sai, or it could mean a heavy competition between the two, if a fight broke out, guess who Tsunade would choose to put under house arrest for it?

Naruto was once again the one to tell the news but to Sai this time, who was with Yamato and Kakashi at the time.

The adults, mainly Kakashi was pretty thrilled to hear the news, he was smiling which seemed very impossible to know since his mask covered his mouth, but you could tell by how his eyes were closed and shaped… the white-haired ninja knew all along that something was going on between them but he preferred to wait for the day they would finally announce it to everyone.

Yamato was also quite happy to hear the news, he had a faint idea that there was something going on between the two… but he wasn't as fully convinced like Kakashi was who had been with these two since they were just eleven years old.

Sai however, smiled which was obviously fake and said "Congratulations" He paused and looked over the two, mainly over Sasuke who looked at him with disgust in his eyes, he wasn't enjoying this sarcasm Sai was portraying, he found it repulsing, he was even close to vomiting all over him. "Better treat him right Sasuke" Sai said walking off, still smiling sarcastically, Kakashi and Yamato followed right behind them, waving them off happily like they didn't even fully clock what Sai was on about, well Kakashi might have… but he decided to ignore it, wouldn't it be fun to see how this battle would turn out…

Once they had told a few others, like the others teams, many of them seem to had taken it pretty well… Hinata and Ino mainly were also the ones who didn't take very well to the news, Hinata just went a little quieter and congratulated them, Ino went crazy and almost killed Naruto at that point.. but Sasuke had told her to 'get lost' in which Naruto had to apologized to her for when he was being dragged off by his angry boyfriend, but yeah everyone like Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Lee, TenTen, Neji and Shino too seemed to be happy to hear the news, more like celebrating because of Lee's enthusiasm and Kiba's loud mouth. They told many more folk around the village including Iruka and a few of the other teachers who all seemed very happy to hear the news, but they left it at that and allowed as Tsunade had said 'word of mouth' to take hold from then on.

It was on this day that Sakura became very separated and independent from the two, it's also at this point she decided that in two years time she would leave the village to study medical jutsu from other countries, with the help of Shizune. Sasuke also knew that from this day on that Sai would be very troublesome towards the two, so he composes the letter to the ANBU who immediately after a few days force Sai in to the ANBU through the Hokage's orders of course, Sai wasn't allowed to back down from the offer, it was serious business… by the look Sasuke gave him when he had gone to say goodbye, Sai knew this was all his doing and he was making it look like he had won this battle for Naruto, who at the time wasn't there because he was on a mission, but Sai told himself, that this battle was yet to be over.

Two years onwards, when they reached twenty one years old, Sakura takes her leave of the village, saying goodbye to very few people… even Sasuke and Naruto who she didn't really want to confront but she had no choice, she even said goodbye to her enemy Ino who admitted that she would miss her while she would be gone.

Another two years later, it reaches Naruto's twenty third birthday and it was on this day Naruto was seme for the night… this was all because Naruto and Sasuke had become insanely drunk throughout the night and Sasuke had allowed Naruto to give it a try… who knew, maybe Sasuke might have liked it? He was just the slightest bit curious anyway… but it all ended rather badly because when it came down the moment Naruto was constantly getting nervous, Sasuke was every now and then taking control of the situation even though he tried his best not to and Naruto just couldn't handle the pressure of doing all this himself.

After penetrating Sasuke's untouched hole, Naruto pulled out after and claimed it felt different and weird… Sasuke wasn't particularly bothered or offended by his actions, he got sex in the end but he was the seme after all which didn't bother him in the slightest, it was decided that Naruto would always be uke because he was just too innocent to take control of sexual situations as such, he wasn't willing to take chances like Sasuke was when it came to sex, mainly Naruto was just too cute and innocent to be Seme, better leave it to the more dominant and deadly ones, like Sasuke.

That day was a bad day indeed, or a bad birthday for Naruto anyway… Sasuke's birthday was slightly better though, it involved a lot of sex and a cake covered Naruto… even though Sasuke hated anything sweet, he loved anything sweet as long as it was on Naruto, or Naruto himself.

When Sasuke turned twenty four a year later, it was at this point he received a note from the village's elders that was from his parents; one that was strictly for the last heir to the Uchiha household, meaning this was Sasuke. As his older self had said, this was the note that will lead him to the vast amounts of money his parents had left him behind to spend on rebuilding the clan, but Sasuke had already made up his mind, he was going to buy that house in the new district outside Konoha, the exact same one he had seen in the future, the house he had been eyeing for a few months, the one furthest from the others was almost completely built, in another couple of weeks it would be ready to be moved into and since nobody had bought it yet he was already planning on visiting the housing agency in town to make sure he was guaranteed that house.

He was also going to spend it on Naruto, which did seem pretty bad because it made it look like he was trying to make Naruto happy, in which he was… but it was only so that the money could buy him what he wanted or needed, he had Sasuke to make him happy.

The money was pretty difficult to get to though, it had been buried in the Uchiha section of the graveyard where all his families bodies had been buried, the note stated that the money would be found buried along with his dad, so that involved a lot of digging, but thank god it was in a separate box to the coffin, he wasn't really looking forward to seeing his dad just all bones.

Finally, he read over the last part of the note and noticed that his father had stated 'revive our clan well… son' It was almost like his father knew that the massacre was going to happen, but that couldn't have been possible, he might have just been expecting to die quite early from a disease Sasuke didn't know about or something… who knows?

A few weeks onwards the house was complete, Sasuke and Naruto immediately moved in and started their new life, the Uchiha mansion which had been slowly decaying over the past couple of years was now bordered off by the council, the fracturing woodwork and the unstable walls and ceilings were an attraction to younger kids who felt the need to explore, so it was guarded from time to time, especially on holidays like Halloween when people felt the need to explore it for ghosts and things.

Two years later, at the ripe age of twenty six, on their tenth anniversary of being together… Sasuke treated Naruto to the best Ramen at Ayame's restaurant. Sasuke, whilst watching Naruto eat was thinking how to propose to Naruto…. He had been planning the proposal for almost a week but he could never get the right words on how he was going to say it

After Naruto had finished they were outside in a flash as Sasuke dragged Naruto down an alley close to the restaurant to fondle over his blonde, enjoying his own deliciously cooked meal before him, he could even taste the ramen the blonde had been eating… which tasted even better with him.

After Sasuke had caught his breath, he was planning on proposing soon after since this seemed like such a good opportunity, but his ears were attracted to the sound of a yell from down the alley way, in which as he turned his head he noticed a boy who looked an awful lot like Naruto when he was much younger and then it hit him… when his younger self appeared out from the alley way, looking at Naruto who was on the floor like he was some kind of idiot or dobe as he preferred to call him.

Naruto of course thought they were cosplayers of some kind because they were pretty well known throughout the village….

But on this day, Sasuke believed that they may have started an endless cycle.

* * *

Mwahaha, this is probably my favorite chapter… even though it's the end… well I hope you enjoyed guy : D


	13. Sequel

The sequel is finally up on my profile and it's labelled 'To The Past'

I would certainly like to know what all the fans of this story think of it as soon as :)

Just click on my profile and find it from there!

Thanks! x


End file.
